


【本马达】马卡龙（pwp）系列 1-17

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 一群大灰狼本本。一口一口吃掉甜美可口的小呆呆。（不是群那啥！不要想歪！1对1谢谢！非常和谐的1对1！敲黑板！只是各种YY小段子啦）把这边补全一下，这个点击率和点赞数真迷，个位数点击点赞是9，一两百点击点赞是9，这篇点击四千多点赞还是9，大概AO3的数据也会出错吧orz





	【本马达】马卡龙（pwp）系列 1-17

1、  
夜晚的住院部大楼静寂无声，只有偶尔夜巡的医生护士在走动。  
穿着白大褂的医生，走进某间单人病房，顺手反锁了门。  
快睡着的病人迷迷糊糊地醒来，看到一个高大的人影背对自己站着，拉上了床帘。  
他的脸不知为何染上一层薄薄的红晕。  
床帘完全拉上了。突然变得狭小的空间，显得他的身形更加庞大，病人下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
医生转过身，俯视着床上的病人。细碎柔软的金发被睡得乱糟糟的，一副将醒未醒的迷糊模样，柔嫩的脸颊上还有浅浅的枕头印子。  
“指检。”语气是一派专业的平静。  
“半夜做什么指检？”病人嘟嘟囔囔地想反驳，却在医生威严的眼神下，不情愿地掀开被子。  
“脱掉裤子。”  
“喂……”  
“还是要我帮你脱？”依然非常冷静。  
“我自己来啦！”  
金发青年咬了咬下唇，闭上眼把手搭上裤腰，宽松的裤子很容易就褪到腿弯。  
“乖。”医生脸上浮现出一丝笑意，像在赞许病人的配合：“张开腿。”  
纤细的双腿缓缓打开，病人羞涩地转过脸不敢看他。  
“再打开一点。”  
扑鼻的酒精味刺激着病人的鼻端，他只能咬牙把腿张得更开。  
蘸着酒精的棉签挑起他垂下的粉嫩性器，轻轻拨到一边。  
冰凉的酒精棉在他敏感的一圈软肉上擦过，病人受了刺激，呀地小声惊叫，又赶紧咬牙忍住。  
房间太安静，稍微一点声响都很清晰。  
“放轻松。”  
医生带上了一次性医用手套，手法动作有条不紊。  
然而病人透过额前垂下的发丝，清楚地看到他眼中燃烧的火苗。  
禁欲的外表，狂野的灵魂，他的医生情人正在假公济私地欺负他。  
裹上了凡士林的手指开始缓慢探入，病人忍耐不住小口喘息着，只能用手捂住嘴防止泄出更多的呻吟。  
手指探进高热湿软的后穴，没等他习惯就开始进一步深入。手法专业的医生低头看着床上任由他摆布的金发青年，他正靠在床头，侧过脸，一手捂住嘴巴，一手抓在床边的扶手上——那只手在微微颤抖，青筋跳动。上身宽松的病服松开了领口，露出漂亮的锁骨，毫无遮挡的下身向他敞开，随着他手指一抽一插，小幅度地扭动。  
医生探入了第二根手指，开始轻轻磨蹭着敏感的前列腺。病人死死捂着嘴，鼻子都憋红了，眼角的泪光仿佛轻轻一碰就会哗哗流下来。他的身子扭得更厉害，却被医生另一只手按住了腿根，强迫他继续张开腿。  
“不要……不要碰那里……”沙哑的呻吟从手指间漏出，医生不为所动：“不按摩前列腺，怎么取样？请你配合一点。”  
“呜呜……呜……”  
金发青年的头不停甩动，想要通过这样徒劳的动作摆脱小穴里磨人的快感。他就是故意的！不紧不慢的刺激着前列腺，让他在高潮边沿爬不上去又落不下来，整个下身都酥酥麻麻。勃起的阴茎终于开始应激地流出一股股前液，医生用小玻璃板将前液收集起来，好像真的是在取样似的。  
“求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
医生把样本收集好，脱下一次性手套，气定神闲。金发青年喘着气，生理性的泪水终于忍不住流下来：“求你让我高潮……”  
“遵命，宝贝。”  
白大褂落在地上，无德医生爬上了病人的床。

2、  
冰凉的药水随着针尖被推入血管，特工咬了咬舌尖，强迫自己保持清醒。  
“放心，不是麻醉药。”  
低沉的笑声在房间一角响起。  
他认得这个声音。就是因为追踪这个跨国犯罪集团的头目，一时大意，他竟落进这人的手里。  
沉默的医护人员收拾好注射器离开了，房间里或许只剩下他，和那个国际头号通缉犯。叫什么来着？Ben？  
特工的眼睛被蒙住了，身体也被禁锢在特制的医疗椅上。难道对方给自己注射的是自白剂？  
“只是一个小实验。”  
男人的气声有种说不出的蛊惑味道。特工感觉到他在靠近，双臂撑住了椅子扶手，上半身压向他，灼热的气息喷到他脸上：“刚刚出炉的黑市新药，据说可以暂时提高人体的敏感程度……”  
男人的手撩起他的T恤，冰冷的空气让乳尖迅速硬挺起来。  
粗糙的指尖摩挲着他的乳珠，男人的语气仿佛猫在逗弄爪下的老鼠。  
“听说，药效发作起来，皮肤会敏感到摩擦布料就会有无尽的快感……到时候，可能我像这样”，他加了点力气，掐了一把柔嫩的乳尖，特工忍不住嘶地吸一口气。“可能像这样玩弄一下你的乳尖，你就能高潮了，宝贝。”  
长着一层薄薄胡茬的男人吻上了特工微张的唇，手往裤腰下探入。“像你这样漂亮的小家伙，怎么来做这么危险的工作呢？可惜了……”  
“……不如，就在这里陪我吧？”  
体内的热浪就像熔岩在燃烧，特工的头脑越来越昏沉，全身的神经末梢却敏感到了极点。当男人终于开始揉弄他的阴茎时，他禁不住啜泣着射了出来，身体被卷入快感交织的巨网……

3、  
“老师，”少年把比他娇小了一圈、看起来也没大两岁的家庭教师压在书桌上，英俊的脸庞俯下来，几乎要碰到老师的嘴唇：“我想知道更多的知识，比如，老师的敏感带在哪里？”  
“放，放开我！”  
大学生兼职的家庭教师脸涨得通红，眼镜狼狈地歪到一边，想要挣扎却完全使不出力气。  
早听说这位富家少爷顽劣不堪，虽然长得高高大大，却很不懂事，气走了不少出名的家教。所以，他的父母才会找毫无教学经验的自己来陪他读书。  
没想到他来了以后，这位大少爷却配合得很，读书成绩也飞速上升。富豪家长很满意，索性听儿子的，暑假加薪，让老师陪他去别墅补习。  
原来把自己拐到乡下别墅来，是存了这种心思？  
“嗯哼，不放。”体型和力气都占了绝对优势的少年，才不会轻易放过这好不容易到嘴的猎物。从老师来上班的第一天，他就对这漂亮的金发甜心着了迷，心心念念要把他搞到手。  
虽然只有十八岁，却明显经验比老师更丰富的不良少年用霸道的热吻让老师喘不过气。青涩的大学生完全不是这少年的对手，不知不觉就被解开了白衬衫，露出一截白皙的肩颈。  
少年毫不客气地把衬衫扯掉，只用一手就把他双手锁住按在头顶，又开始脱他的裤子。  
“老师，你知道吗？”  
少年边脱着他的裤子，边啃咬着他的乳肉，引起阵阵娇喘。  
“我早就想要，让你像这样，什么都不穿……只戴着眼镜……”  
只是这种程度的调情，已经让金发甜心羞得从脸红到胸口，他呜咽着扭动身体，却怎么也挣不脱高大少年的压制。  
“老师，你不喜欢我吗？”  
又贴着他的耳朵开始舔弄的少年，在他耳边轻笑：“那昨天在别墅游泳池，你看到我游泳为什么要脸红？”  
“昨晚我洗澡出来的时候，你为什么要躲开我？”  
“难道不是你看到我的裸体，就硬了吗？”  
“没有，我没有……”大学生委屈地吸了吸鼻子，为自己的小心思被戳穿羞愤难当，整个身体都透着粉红。  
“所以，老师，让我好好爱你吧……”  
铺天盖地的热吻又将他笼罩住了。

系列2  
1、  
更年轻些的时候，他们出远门喜欢开车自驾。  
司机当然总是一个人，毕竟是他说：“开车会比较方便啊！”  
懒洋洋的金发年轻人知道，爱人所说的方便，并不是一般人理解的意思。  
比如现在，大雨滂沱，道路自然无法前行了。  
某人却像是很喜欢这种时刻，把他从副驾座抱过来压在方向盘上，啃咬着他的耳朵。  
“这样你叫得再大声，外面也听不到了。”  
“滚。”他被压身后的肉墙和方向盘之间，只能勉强抓紧了方向盘，忍受某人的大手从他的后裤腰往下滑。  
窄逼的空间让他们贴得更紧，大男孩熟门熟路地找到每天疼爱的地方，探进手指，按摩穴口一圈软肉。  
“呜……”  
他咬住抓在方向盘上的手指，嘴角不自觉地流下几丝津液，把手背都沾湿了。  
雨一直下。  
车身的颠动完全被雨水拍打路面与树林的声音盖过了，只有靠的很近很近，才能看到车窗内里蒙上了薄薄的一层水汽，两道人影在驾驶座上纠缠着。  
忽然一只略显娇小的手掌贴上湿漉漉的车窗，留下模糊的掌印，又无力地往下滑。  
情欲蒸腾，淫靡的气息与甜腻的呻吟都被封印在车内。  
“自己开车，真是很方便呀。”  
每当听到某人这么说，他就很想打人。

2、  
城里不知何时多了一家酒吧。  
老板兼职酒保是个高大英俊的中年人，用客人们的话说，大概长了一副最适合穿西装马甲的身材。宽肩长腿，站在吧台后调酒的姿态优雅迷人。  
每夜都有许多人来来往往，不少辣妹都喜欢在吧台流连，用厚涂闪粉的嘴唇向老板送上飞吻。  
他总是客气地微笑，退回每一张压在酒杯下，写着电话号码的纸条。  
久而久之美人们都讪讪地，议论说，大概老板不喜欢女人吧？但那些骚浪的、穿着过分紧身的衬衫与牛仔裤，向老板大送媚眼的小gay们，也没得到什么好待遇啊？  
但酒吧环境实在好，老板的酒调得更好。大家还是喜欢闲暇时到这里来，偶尔也会赌，看看到底谁能赢得老板的青睐？  
最近常在吧台喝酒的，是个住在附近的小说家。  
他是无意间走进这家酒吧的。好久没出门消遣了，公寓附近什么时候开了这家新酒吧？  
刚到酒吧的第一天，老板很热情地请他喝一杯自己调的whisky sour。  
微微酸甜，极易入口，小说家一下爱上了这顺滑的口感。简直像是专门为他的口味调制的一样。  
以后的日子里，他经常在半夜写作没有灵感的时候，来到楼下的酒吧喝一杯。有时候他会点单，更多的时候，都是请老板随便给他调一杯。  
奇怪的是，每次老板为他调制的鸡尾酒，都是那么契合他的口味。  
“screwdriver，”老板朝他眨眨眼：“加了我的独门秘方哦。”  
小说家推推眼镜，垂下眼含笑接过那杯酒。老板的眼波仿佛带着磁性，他也不知道自己为何突然不敢直视那双，即使眼角有了细纹，却依然明亮闪耀的眼睛。  
老板似乎没有注意到他的异样：“这杯酒的颜色，很衬你砂色的头发。”  
小说家抿了一口，对他笑笑：“是吗？”  
“我猜你以前，一定是一头比阳光还要灿烂的金发。”老板双臂压在吧台上，靠近他的脸，轻笑道：“可我更喜欢你现在的头发。”  
修长的手指突然拨动了一下，小说家低垂在额头的发丝。他讶然抬头，却看到那男人转身走到吧台里面，好像什么都没发生过。  
空气里有了异样的波动。  
下一次老板给他调制的酒是Blue Margaret。老板说，这杯酒，就像他美丽的蓝眼睛。  
美丽？他都是中年人了，很久没有听到人这样夸奖自己了。小说家白皙的脸上浮起淡淡的潮红，低头咳嗽了一声，掩饰自己奇怪的情绪。  
他对自己，好像，特别不一样。  
这天小说家来到酒吧的时候，已经将近打烊。  
老板在吧台里擦拭酒杯，招呼完三三两两的客人，看到小说家已经喝完了面前的那杯Manhattan。只剩一个樱桃在杯子里，他捻着梗发呆，像是在思考什么。  
“怎么了？”  
“小说写到尾声，想不到该怎么结局了。”  
来了那么多次，他们已经算是……聊得来的朋友？  
老板耸耸肩：“想不到就先别想了。对了，你能给樱桃梗打结吗？”他随便扯开话题，想让小说家心情轻松点。  
“什么？”  
小说家又推了下眼镜，不太懂对方的意思。  
老板直接把他杯子里的樱桃丢到自己嘴里，舌头翻搅两下，伸出来。  
长长的樱桃梗已经被打了一个结。  
老板哈哈哈地笑起来，咬碎了那颗樱桃。不知怎的，小说家的脸红起来，嘟囔着说：“你一定很会接吻。”  
“要不要试试？”  
“呃？”  
下一刻，温润的软肉已经压上了他微微张开的嘴唇。  
樱桃的甜味在口腔中扩散，嚼成糜状的果肉被送到他嘴里，舌头一直伸进来，然后缠上了他的。  
后来小说家知道，这个男人，可不仅仅只会接吻。  
“我开这家酒吧的第128天，终于等到了你出现。”

3、  
夜深人静，整栋写字楼已经空空荡荡，只剩下总裁室还有灯光。  
“好了，今天就到这吧。”  
“是，总裁。”工作一整天，加班到现在，本来注重仪表的秘书头发也有些乱了。他把垂到额头的金发拨上去，总裁抬头看到这一幕，心中微动。  
“过来。”  
“嗯？”  
秘书不明所以地看过来，却看到一张忽然欺近的面孔，下一刻嘴唇便被侵略般地碾压，吮吸，轻啃，他微微喘了口气，温热的舌随即纠缠了上来。良久，唇分，带出几道银丝，喘息着的两人却都没顾得上擦拭，身体交缠在一起，衣服一件件被丢下。  
“等，等一下……”虽然并不是第一次，然而秘书还是有些不好意思：“可不可以到屋里……”总裁办公室里还有休息间。  
“就在这。”  
总裁依然淡漠着一张脸，眼神却逐渐幽暗下来，把他拖到沙发边，双手按着秘书的头往下。秘书犹豫了一下，顺从地解开总裁的皮带，将那个已经精神起来的大家伙放出来。灼热的呼吸让总裁轻轻颤抖，猛然间来袭的快感让向来自持的他终于忍不住哼了一声。“嗯，对，继续……”  
他的双手插在秘书金色的发梢间，闭上眼感受被柔软炽热的口腔包裹的极致快感，呼吸愈发沉重起来，情不自禁将秘书的头按得更用力，忽然秘书一个深喉让他“啊”地睁开了眼，尾椎紧缩着喷射出来。  
几秒之后他才从高峰上缓过来，看到秘书半跪在地毯上咳嗽，擦拭着唇边的白浊，身上不着片缕。总裁一弯腰将比自己体型娇小许多的秘书抱起来，按在沙发上再次狂热地接吻，完全不介意他嘴里的味道。  
“嗯……”被动接受着亲吻的秘书感受到总裁的手将他握住了，他有些不安地扭动着，稍稍推开总裁：“很晚了……”  
总裁温和的脸色瞬间暗沉下来，手上一用力，冷声道：“你以为刚才让我交货，就可以快点回去了？这么想走？”秘书沉默着，他对于彼此的这一层关系始终不能坦然面对，尽管之前也常常如此，可是……他还是……  
“我知道你不愿意。”总裁冷笑着：“我也不需要你愿意。你只要听话就行了。”他从秘书的身上起来，眼睛扫了下秘书的下腹，已经半疲的情景让他越发怒火中烧，刚才有多快慰此刻就有多愤怒，然而他就是这样的人，心里越暴怒，面上越冷淡。  
“起来。进屋。”  
秘书知道自己今晚又做错了。他不该意图反抗，不该激怒总裁。有着一副高大体格的总裁，性格比外形还要更霸道，是个十足的控制狂。  
秘书被总裁推进了屋，随后毫不温柔地一把将他压到床上，低头冷冷地俯视着他。秘书有些害怕，在总裁狂怒的眼神里，他感觉到背脊暗暗发凉，竟生不出任何反抗的念头。这个人已经用精神完全压制住了他……秘书受不了总裁的逼视，微微阖上双眼，旋即听到总裁打开床头抽屉的声音。  
总裁抽出一条领带将他的双手捆住压到头顶，秘书啊了一声随即被总裁按住了，低下头毫不怜惜地嘬咬着他敏感的乳头，惹得秘书眼角发红，咬紧下唇免得呻吟出来。总裁并不是只吮吸乳头，而是将整块乳肉都含进嘴里用力地吸着，啃着，又转过头去照顾另一边，没多久秘书的两边乳头都红肿了起来，又疼又痒，羞耻感一遍遍地洗刷着他的头脑，让他难受得想哭。  
没有听到秘书求饶的声音，总裁并不意外，只是继续翘起嘴角着揉搓他的双乳，像猫在玩弄垂死挣扎的老鼠，充满了居高临下的优越感。  
忽然秘书眼前一晕，被总裁翻了个身把头压在枕头上，什么都看不见了，只感受到总裁托着他的下腹将他摆成一个极度羞耻的姿势，双臀高高撅起，两脚分得很开。  
秘书知道接下来的事情会比之前更羞耻更难受，可是他却完全无力抗拒，只能微微颤抖着被动承受一切。一双手用力地揉捏着他的臀肉，将双臀抓得分开又合拢，中间敏感的小孔一阵一阵地感受着被暴露的凉意，秘书觉得有点疼，可是他咬紧了牙不出声。总裁轻笑一声，似乎在笑他能忍多久，然后一股粘稠的冰凉液体就糊到了小孔上。  
“啊……”秘书忍不住耸动着肩膀叫出声来，总裁居然将一整管润滑剂直接剂了进来，这强烈的侵犯感觉让秘书再也无法忍受，然而这只是一个开始——他耳边刚听到嗡嗡声，还没来得及害怕，一个粗硬的大家伙就猛地旋转着被捅了进来！  
“啊……啊——不要……啊……”  
秘书再也无法忍受了，总裁的报复心真强，居然不给他任何扩张就直接用按摩棒来虐待他！似乎早就料到了他的反应，总裁冷静地一手按住他被领带捆住的双手，一手用力地继续将开到高挡位的按摩棒往里捅，快意地看着他在身下挣扎，双腿颤抖，蹬动，高翘的臀部抖出一波波的臀浪……  
他就是要让他痛苦，让他尖叫，让他臣服，让他再也不能反抗，不能逃走，让他被钉死在这张床上被自己操透，操成一滩肉糊。  
强硬的进入只让秘书感受到了撕裂般的痛苦，根本没有任何快感，他的脸上已经流满了泪水，口水从张开的嘴角往下流，濡湿了枕头，他再也难以压抑自己，一声接一声地呻吟，带着浓浓的哭腔。  
他的痛苦反而取悦了总裁，嗯，就是这样才对。“要听话啊……乖……”总裁的笑容柔和起来，手上的动作也开始从猛烈变成了有规律的进退，按摩棒伴随着润滑剂在体内发出吱咕吱咕的声响，淫靡至极。  
不适的感觉逐渐被隐约浮现的快感所取代，总裁娴熟地用按摩棒进攻着他早就熟悉的秘书的敏感点，秘书痛恨这种感觉，明明自己并不愿意甚至非常反感这件事，可是总裁却每次都狡猾地强迫他的身体……他痛恨控制不了身体感觉的自己，可是越来越强烈的快感让他的头脑发空，他快昏过去了，根本不能再清醒地思考，只能被迫感受身体深处的震动。  
总裁一次次用按摩棒碾压着他肠壁里最敏感的那一点，他一次次地颤抖和呻吟，快感不住堆积，秘书终于尖叫着射了出来，整个人垮掉了一样瘫软在床上。  
总裁慢慢地将抖动的按摩棒从小洞里抽出来，还在不应期的敏感肠壁被一点点的抽离刺激着，简直舒服到难受。总裁再次将秘书翻过身，修长的手指抚上秘书失神的面孔，轻笑着：“下次还敢不听话吗？”  
“不，不敢了……”秘书喃喃地说，声音沙哑，原本明亮的蓝眼睛失去了神采。然而总裁却还没打算放过他，双手架起他无力的双腿搭到自己的肩上，秘书意识到了什么想要躲开，下一刻却又一次被贯穿了！  
“还是不听话，要好好教你才行啊。”  
总裁掐着他劲瘦的腰身，不紧不慢地进攻着。他已经射过一次，积蓄了半天的精力让他这次可以慢慢地控制节奏，不会轻易被又软又紧的小洞夹得太紧而忍不住射出来，可以放松享受这舒畅的快感。再次被填满的秘书却只能咿唔呻吟着被动接受，他的下腹糊成一片，脸上满是泪水、口水与精液，乳头因为过分的啃咬和方才与床单的摩擦变得又红又肿，这饱受摧残的景象让反而总裁更加愉悦了。  
“你听，你多湿，多想被我操，我是不是操得你很爽，嗯？”总裁一边干着秘书一边用言语羞辱他，秘书忍不住又流泪了，身心都被折磨的感觉让他好想昏过去不用面对这一切，可总裁根本不放过他。他没有停下动作，却又不知从哪拿出一个小型手持摄像机，就那么干着他拍起来。  
“不要……不要这样……”秘书不懂为什么总裁要将他折磨到这个地步。  
总裁停下摄影，调整到播放模式，按着秘书的头让他看。  
“看看你自己，嗯？你不是很享受吗？”  
秘书大哭起来，他完全崩溃了，自己被强迫的时候居然是那样的表情，不，他明明是抗拒的，为什么会这样……  
“哭什么？你明明很兴奋，看，你又起来了不是吗？”总裁冷酷地继续大力抽插着，秘书完全被抛进了淫欲的浪潮里颠簸，彻底失去了自控的能力，只能随着本能拱着腰索取更多，大声地呻吟着……  
夜深了，房间终于彻底安静下来。总裁从浴室里出来，擦拭着身上的水珠。屋里只亮着一盏床头灯，被清理过的秘书昏睡在换好的新床单上，被子盖得好好的，湿漉漉的头发垂在额角。  
总裁温柔地在他身边坐下，凝视着他的睡脸，小心地将他的乱发拨好，叹了口气。“你什么时候才能接受我呢……”他关掉床头灯，躺进被窝里，将瘦弱纤细的身体轻轻揽住，让他完全嵌进自己怀里。熟睡中的秘书可能出于不习惯扭动了两下，然而总裁很坚持，片刻后秘书也就不再动了，温顺地躺在总裁的臂弯里，安然睡去。

 

系列3

若有似无的吟唱，间杂着靡靡的伴奏，如溪水般在画室里流淌。  
午后的画室光线充足。  
全神贯注在作画的画家，只穿着简单的黑衬衫，随性地解开了几颗扣子。他两鬓有了些星霜，但面容依然俊朗得令人窒息。岁月不仅没有摧毁他的外貌，反而为他增添了更多魅力。  
画布对面的沙发上，几乎全裸的模特斜斜依靠在丝绒沙发上，神情慵懒，只是湖水一样蓝得透明的眼睛里还有几丝紧张。他本来是附近美院的学生，有幸经人介绍到这位名画家的工作室学习。原本以为老师会像外界传言一样孤高冷傲，没想到他却对自己很和气，还邀请他当自己新作的模特。  
这幅画已经画了一个月。每周两三个下午，少年来到画室，脱下衣服，只披着几块完全无法遮蔽身体的亚麻布条，摆出画家需要的姿势。  
“你很美。”  
画家认真的赞美反而让少年脸红心跳。年长者经年积累下的威严与声誉，让少年在他面前总是无所适从。每当画家长时间地审视着他半裸的身体，少年总是忍不住脸上发烧。  
那双眼睛就像无形的手，抚摸着他的身体。  
画家说新作今天就能完成。以后他就不需要像这样当模特了，其实一直摆姿势是挺累的。然而少年心里有些失落，又说不出为什么。  
“差不多了。”画家站起来，长腿两三步就走到沙发前。少年忙直起身，刚抬起头，一杯酒突然出现在面前。  
“庆祝一下。”  
画家很懂得享受生活，作画的时候总是放着让人放松的音乐，偶尔也喝酒。少年接过酒杯，与画家碰杯，在年长者的凝视下忙不迭低头一饮而尽。  
酒气很淡，反而有浓浓的果香，入口顺滑。“再来一点？”  
画家又给他倒满。  
少年下意识地服从，又喝了好几口。  
“……那，我能穿衣服了吗？”  
年长者靠得太近了，他身材高大，让瘦削的少年有种被笼罩在他身体阴影里的感觉。少年怯怯地提问，画家却说：“嗯，等一下，你先过来看画。”  
他赤脚走下沙发，来到画板前，惊喜地长大了嘴。“哇。”  
绚烂金黄的底色，旷野，溪流，神祇般半裸的金发少年，被一群小鹿围绕，正卧在溪水边休憩。一头小鹿低头舔着他的脚趾，少年伸手抚摸着温驯的小鹿，整个画面仿佛揉碎了金光。  
“喜欢吗？”  
不知不觉间，年长者来到他的身后，低头在他耳边笑问。薄薄的胡茬磨蹭在他柔嫩的肩颈皮肤上，少年条件反射缩了缩脖子。  
随即被搂进一具灼热的胸膛。  
“老师，您……”  
少年低声惊呼，突然发现自己的声音变得沙哑，四肢渐渐发软。  
“酒好喝吗？”低沉的笑声仿佛隔着远远的传过来，少年的头脑晕乎乎的。酒？那些酒有什么问题？  
“别担心，宝贝。”高大的男人轻易地把他打横抱起，那几块轻薄的亚麻布料掉落在地上。少年全裸的身体在午后暖阳下，发出朦胧的柔光。  
“只是助兴的果子酒，顶多会让你暂时没什么力气，完全不会影响……你的感觉……”  
他被放到那张丝绒沙发上，男人随即压了下来，迫不及待地吸住他的嘴唇。  
“真甜……我等了好久了……”  
第一次见到这美丽的金发少年，画家觉得他就像一颗刚刚成熟的水蜜桃，轻轻一碰就会流蜜。不能急，他告诉自己不能急，鲜嫩多汁的果子要慢慢剥开，一点点品尝，才更有乐趣。  
比如现在。  
少年只觉得自己身子软得厉害，眼睛都要睁不开了，嘴唇却一直被人吮吸着，几乎要喘不过气。他用尽最后的力气扭动着身体，却被一只大手压住了，随后，一种奇异的触觉，酥酥麻麻地，在皮肤上游走。  
过了好一阵他才反应过来，那应该是干燥的笔刷。画室里随处可见的东西。此刻却变成了画家调情的工具。  
细密柔软的笔刷先是抚过少年娇嫩的嘴唇，一路从下巴刷到喉结，再到锁骨。  
笔头重点照顾着他已经凸起的乳尖，一圈圈打转，少年按捺不住发出几声啜泣般的呻吟。  
“你好敏感，小东西。”  
恶劣的男人玩弄着他酥软的身体，让笔刷描绘他全身的曲线，扫过可爱的小肚脐，一直往下。  
双腿被打开，露出羞涩的，从未被人触碰过的穴口。少年咬紧了手指，眼角泛起泪花，忍耐那笔刷一圈又一圈地拂过穴口的皱褶。终于稍稍停下，他刚松了口气，却另有一种黏腻冰凉的感觉重新刺激着那个地方。  
“呀……”  
终于再也忍不住了，他全身都颤抖着，发出急促的喘息。男人不知道把笔刷蘸了什么油膏，一点点地抹上他的穴口，再往里深入，把穴口刷得油亮糜红，一点点把笔头吃了进去。  
于是油膏被刷到了柔嫩的内壁里，少年的呻吟染上哭腔。太超过了，这太超过了，最细密的毛刷刺激着最敏感的肠壁，指头粗的笔杆也渐渐捅进来，搅动着，模拟性交的抽插动作。那些油膏不知是否有催情的效果，让他的内里又辣又湿，身体像从内部烧起来一样，又仿佛渴望着更粗的东西插进来……  
比少年经验丰富太多的年长者玩味地观察着他的表情，从他面上细微的变化，呻吟的频率，找到了那处关键的敏感点，用深入体内的笔头一下下按摩，刺激。少年从喘息变成了小声尖叫，可他的腰椎都麻了，一点力气都使不上，只能任由男人玩弄着他最敏感的前列腺，只用一根画笔就把他艹到了高潮。  
沾满了各种液体的画笔被抽出来，丢到地上。  
“好了，接下来有更好的。”  
画家脱掉衬衫，解开皮带，压到仍在小幅度抽搐的少年身上。  
“你会是我最满意的作品。”

 

系列4  
“前段时间去日本开画展”，年长的画家递给小情人一个礼盒：“觉得这个很适合你。”  
“送我的？”  
金发少年欣喜的笑容，像清早破开云层的晨曦，美得让饱经历练的画家也忍不住多看几眼。虽然他已经熟知这具青春幼嫩的身体上所有的细节，但每次总还能发现更多更吸引他的地方。  
礼盒拆开，入眼是一片绚丽的色彩。少年瞪圆了蓝眼睛，把那件衣袍拎起来，好奇地打量：“这是……日本的传统服饰？怎么穿？”  
“这个叫浴衣。”  
画家非常自然地动手给小情人脱掉衣服，倒是少年羞答答的很不好意思。“夏天的晚上，据说日本的男女都喜欢穿这种传统服饰去逛夜市。我们住的日式酒店，也给每个人准备了……总觉得你穿起来会更好看。”  
“这腰带怎么弄？”  
松松垮垮地披上浴衣，少年看着腰带犯愁。年长者其实也不懂，随便缠了两圈给他打个结，又伸手去脱他的内裤。  
“干，干嘛。”这不是才刚穿上衣服，又，又脱？少年扭捏着想推开情人，但这种行为从来就没有成功过，他的内裤还是被轻松脱掉了。  
“你知道吗？”男人的气声在耳边低哑地响起：“他们穿这种传统服饰，里面都不穿内裤的。”  
骗鬼去吧你。少年嘟着嘴，不满地瞪他一眼。  
“果然很适合。”  
画家后退一步，满意地打量着自己的杰作。  
金发碧眼的典型西方人面孔，身材却略纤细，笼着宽袍大袖的东方袍子，仿佛又小一圈。孔雀蓝的底色上绘制着抽象的夏日花草，映衬着他湛蓝的眸子，整个人像是从画里走出来的美少年。  
宽大的领口隐约可见秀美的锁骨，因为皮肤实在太白，沉淀了零星的雀斑。画家回想起那些小雀斑在他因为情动而呼吸起伏时，跟着一颤一颤的样子，真是诱人极了。  
修长的手指抬起他尖尖的下巴，印上一个轻吻：“真漂亮。”  
“嗯……”  
由于身高差的关系，少年只有稍稍踮着脚迎接这个吻。一只手扣住了他的后脑将吻加深，捏着下巴的手却游移到他身后，把他压向自己。  
大手从背部滑到翘起的圆臀，这是少年身上最肉感的地方，每次都让画家爱不释手。  
隔着细软的棉布，画家尽情揉捏着弹手的臀肉。动作太大，甚至把有些布料塞到了紧密的臀缝里，他坏心地故意用手指把更多的布料塞进去，一下下戳到某些敏感的部位，引得少年小口喘息。  
长着胡茬的性感下巴，磨蹭着敞开的领口，把白腻的皮肤蹭得粉红。少年被痒痒的感觉逗得咯咯笑起来，却被用力抱起来直接抛到了大床上。  
“唔。”  
少年仰头躺下去，舌尖无意地滑过淡粉的唇瓣。年长者慢条斯理地解开自己的衬衫，欣赏眼前的美景。  
铺着黑色床单的大床上，慵懒的金发少年套着鲜艳的东方袍子，像一朵盛开的花朵，散发着淫靡甜腻的幽香。一条纤细的小腿从浴衣下摆伸出来，上身的领口早被扯得松松垮垮，甚至露出了一片粉白的胸脯，隐隐可见红嫩的乳头。  
他已经习惯了被年长者用审视的目光视奸，故意用手肘支起身，于是一半浴衣便滑落到手肘，圆润单薄的肩头愈发楚楚可怜。  
“艹，小妖精。”  
男人再也没有了耐心，饿狼一样扑了上去，放肆地啃咬着甜蜜的嘴唇。拿惯了画笔的手布满薄茧，摩擦在细腻的胸肉上阵阵酥麻，少年的呻吟渐渐染上水汽，越来越低，却越来越浪。  
扩张与开拓都显得很仓促，毕竟隔了一段时间没见，进来的时候还是疼的。然而男人完全无视了身下人撒娇的痛呼，继续挺胯抽插着，艹出更多水来。那双蓝色的眼睛蒙上层层水壳，被撞得一点点破碎，飞溅，像他越流越多的粘液，被肉棒搅动着发出淫浪羞人的水声。  
浴衣还被腰带勉强系在身上，层层叠叠堆在腰际，反正让他显得更像一个被玩坏的漂亮娃娃。男人玩得兴起，又把他翻个身，让他跪趴着，将垂落的浴衣下摆撩上去。  
艳丽的浴衣和黑色的床单中间，粉白圆翘的屁股直接冲击着男人的眼睛。被艹开的小洞一张一合，仿佛在发出邀请，男人毫不犹豫地抓紧腰带，一捅到底。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
被撞着顶到了床头，少年狼狈地挣扎着，身后伸出一只手将他的嘴捂住了。于是他只能从鼻端发出咿唔的呻吟，生理性的泪水一股股流下，沾湿了那只捂住他嘴巴的大手，却没能让那人开恩把手放开。  
他就这样趴在床上，被捂着嘴艹到了高潮，白浊溅上了浴衣下摆。男人的冲击却像是无休无止，又把他推到床边，抓着两条大腿打开了往里艹，他的头仰着滑下了床沿。血液倒流到头部，高潮与缺氧都让他近乎窒息，他无助地哭着揪紧了床单，下身不由得夹紧维持身体的平衡。  
“小妖精，你要夹死我了。”  
男人低吼着抓住他的肩头防止他滑出去，身下却毫不放松，持续碾磨顶撞着他还在高潮的湿热肠道。  
许久之后，得到满足的男人终于舍得离开他的身体，把他抱回床上。  
那件浴衣早就被弄得乱七八糟。那些鲜艳的图案变得皱巴巴的，沾满了各种体液，就像被蹂躏过的花朵，衬托着少年白里透粉、遍布於痕的淫荡裸体，有种华丽而破碎的美感。  
“宝贝，你真是太美了。”  
画家站在床边，双手比划了一个取景框，为自己创造的杰作发出由衷的赞赏。

【本马达】马卡龙（pwp）系列5  
1、  
大一棒球联队得到了一个大宝贝，完美的打击手Ben。  
高年级的投手们纷纷在他面前败下阵来。从来都是垫底炮灰的大一联队，总算在校内比赛里摆脱了单方面狂虐的命运，对他们的打击手更是崇拜得五体投地。  
然而Ben还是有对手的，那就是三年级的王牌投手Matt。  
“好球！”  
“好球！”  
“好球——三振出局！”  
Oh shit，沮丧的小伙伴们失望地看着Ben走回选手区。刚被Matt三振的Ben看不出沮丧，神态还很轻松：“没办法，你们知道Matt是我的克星。谁让我们从小一起长大，他太熟悉我的打击路线了。”  
晚上。  
“我是不是最好的击球手？”一撞。  
“呀！啊，你是，啊……”  
“真的嘛？我打得准吗？”再撞。  
“准……嗯……啊不要撞那里啊啊……”  
“宝贝。”大男孩痞笑着吻了吻身下人汗湿的脸颊，缓慢地把深入的肉棒一点点抽出来，仿佛要让敏感的内壁更深刻地体会到摩擦的快感。圆钝的蘑菇头卡在穴口轻轻磨蹭：“我要全垒打了。”  
“不要……”被健硕的身体笼罩压制着，只露出了纤长的手脚，金发甜心的尾音都在发颤：“你欺负我……”  
“你说对了，宝贝。”  
毫不留情地挺胯前送，在爱人的小声尖叫中畅快地高速抽插起来，像是要将比赛节省下来的力气全都用在他身上。  
王牌投手啜泣着抱紧了他的男孩，为白天的胜利付出代价。

2、  
从冰冷的海里被救上来，背上的子弹取出后，伤口在缓慢痊愈。然而青年仍然不敢接近这艘渔船上的任何人，精神上的裂痕比肉体伤愈来得慢得多。  
整艘船上，他只跟船长伊万最亲近。因为一直是伊万在给他取子弹，换药，而且伊万什么都不问。  
这让青年很有安全感。  
“怎么了？”  
伊万没想到青年会半夜来敲船长室的门。  
“做噩梦。”  
青年很坦然：“我能在这里睡吗？”  
“……好吧。”  
伊万抓抓头，狭小的床铺本来只够他一个人躺着。没办法，他实在太高太壮了，长手长脚一躺上去就霸满整张床铺。  
幸好青年的体型比他娇小得多。为了不让人掉下去，伊万只能让青年睡在里面，把他圈在自己与船壁之间。青年很自然地嵌进他怀里，身高的差距，他温热的呼吸轻轻喷在伊万脖子上，撩得伊万心痒痒。  
“还是什么都想不起来吗？”睡不着，伊万没话找话。  
“嗯。”  
青年小小挪动了下身体，又朝伊万挨得更近，嘴唇无意间擦过他肩颈的皮肤。  
血管猛地跳动一下。  
黑暗中，青年突然笑了下，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔了下伊万的脖子。  
男人的身体瞬间紧绷，肌肉鼓胀的手臂一下收紧，翻身将青年压在身下。  
月光从唯一的窗户洒进来，借着朦胧的光线，青年看到男人的眼神酝酿着危险。疑惑，警惕，还有……  
“你不是真的海员吧，伊万。”  
“嗯？”男人的脸往下靠得更近了：“怎么说？”  
“你的皮肤上，没有他们的那种浓重的海腥味。”青年一边说着，一边又下意识地舔湿自己的下唇。伊万看着那俏皮的舌尖在唇瓣间滑过，留下浅浅的湿痕，突然错觉自己或许是救了一只幻化成人型的海妖。  
远处仿佛响起塞壬的歌声。  
“所以”，男人把额头抵上他的，鼻尖相触，呼吸纠缠：“你也这样舔过别人吗？”  
“你猜？”  
青年弯起嘴角，不怕死地挑衅。  
湿热的舌头毫不留情地入侵，舔过他口腔里每一处甜蜜。用力的啃咬让青年的嘴唇很快肿了起来，衣服被撩起到腋下，露出还缠着绷带的胸口。  
粗重的喘息一路往小腹而去，裤子被解开了。青年咬着唇抓紧了床头的栏杆，小幅度地拱起腰，配合男人把自己的裤子脱下来。  
“你最好别这么做。”男人抬起他光裸的双腿，轻松就对折压到他的胸口。柔韧性真好。他紧紧盯着开始急促喘息的青年，眼神狂热而霸道：“如果让我知道，你还对别人这么做……我会要他的命。”  
“啊……”  
海浪拍打船板，夜风呼啸，掩盖了船长室里隐约的呻吟。  
天蒙蒙亮了，伊万才餍足地停下来，身下的青年早就被翻来覆去折腾得神志不清。男人让瘫软的小东西趴在自己身上，抚摸着他汗湿的头发，心想，还有三天。  
还有三天，这艘伪装的渔船就能抵达自己的海上宫殿，开在公海上的邮轮赌场。  
在那里，他一点都不怕这个来历不明的小家伙能跑掉。  
他们还有得玩呢。

3、  
万圣节。  
Ben随便打扮成狼人就去了舞会，反正他体格太明显，扮成什么样都会被熟人认出来。  
Matt和他打了赌，舞会结束前，他要是找不到Matt，就要睡一星期的沙发。  
舞会上人头涌涌，Ben仍然是最醒目、最英俊的那个。他不停拒绝扮成宫廷贵妇或者异星辣妹的美人们的邀约，一心一意寻找他的情人。  
难道是那个戴着半边面具的歌剧院怪人？不，Matt是金发，那人却是棕发。  
又或者是满脸浓妆的丧尸？不不，那人虽然身材也挺像Matt，可是一看眼睛就不对了。没有人像Matt的蓝眼睛那么美。没有人。  
搞不好，为了迷惑自己，Matt打扮成女装了？  
这个可能性倒是有！  
想到Matt或许穿了女装，Ben小腹一热，顿时感觉自己真要狼人变身了！  
然而一个个看过去，还是找不到Matt。就算Matt扮成姑娘，他也不该认不出来啊……  
等等？  
那个屁股的曲线？  
Ben眼尖地瞥到，吧台那边有个木乃伊，屁股特别翘。这个屁股……没错了，就是Matt的屁股！  
全身缠满了绷带的木乃伊，把自己掩盖得严严实实的，还以为这次能逃过爱人的眼睛。没想到被自己的屁股曲线出卖了！  
“亲爱的，我喜欢你这个打扮。”  
把“木乃伊”扛在肩上抱回家，狼人先生笑得意味深长？  
“啊？为什么？”  
愿赌服输，Matt答应过，如果Ben能找到自己，就给他发一张一次性的“随便你做什么都可以”奖券。当然这个奖品是Ben自己提出的……  
“因为很有趣啊。”  
狼人把Matt丢上床，然后狼性大发地扑上去。  
Matt很快就知道什么叫“自作自受”了。  
浑身的绷带成了最好的情趣用具。他的双手被绷带绑在床头，两腿被打开成M字，小腿和大腿都被绑在了一起，这姿势……简直是……太羞耻了！就像情色片里被捆绑着打开腿任艹的演员一样，联想到的画面马上让Matt全身都羞红了。  
“还没完呢，宝贝。”  
Ben馋得口水都要流下来了，今天的万圣节大餐太美味，必须再加些好吃的点缀。  
于是Matt的胸乳也被绷带捆成了一个8字，勒得鼓鼓的，乳尖翘起，惹得男人扑上去又啃又吸，舔得湿漉漉的。最过分的是，男人把一条细长的绷带捆上了他翘起的顶端，还故意摩挲套弄几下，让他更硬被勒得更紧，没有男人的允许却根本不能射出来……  
当然，在这个狼人先生兽性爆发的万圣节之夜后，他不得不被赶出卧室睡了整整半个月沙发。

系列6  
恶魔与天使

恶魔在神域捕获了一个金发碧眼的漂亮小天使，将他带回魔域。

“跪下，张嘴。”恶魔看着面前顺从的小天使，嘴角勾起邪笑。  
被迷惑了心智的小天使，迷茫地抓住他的裤头拉开，眉头忽然皱起来。  
脑中仅存的清明在不停想挣脱魔鬼的束缚。他眼里的蓝光开始闪烁，神力在恢复。  
高大的恶魔冷眼俯瞰他，手中光芒一闪，出现了一根魔光灼灼的黑色权杖，指向天使的眉心。  
天使眼里的蓝色也明显起来，机械的接着做剩下的事情。长而翘的柱体挣脱束缚弹到天使的脸上，他张开薄薄的嘴唇，伸出舌头开始舔，从双丸到柱头，还用力的吸了几口。  
“乖。”邪佞狂魅的恶魔抬起腿踩在天使的裆部，长筒靴子的鞋底特别硬，让天使发出疼痛一样的呻吟。  
“天使小宝贝，给我吞进去。”他拿起权杖，点住天使的肩膀，天使听话的将柱体吞进去，直到整个完全进入了喉咙，他修长的手指按在天使的脑袋上面：“真是张紧致的小嘴，现在动动你的舌头，取悦我。”他享受着对方的唇舌，握住权杖的手紧了又松。  
天使白色的羽衣依然整齐，没有反抗，平时睿智的眼神只剩下一片冰蓝，色泽浅粉的嘴唇也被磨蹭到发红，金发被恶魔恶意的弄乱，发丝落在额头上面。窒息让他的脸潮红，口水从嘴角滑落，一直流下秀美的脖颈。  
“乖宝贝。”恶魔仰起头，将他的脑袋拉起，貌似温柔的笑起来：“张开你的腿。”  
天使张开腿跪在地上，嘴巴依然没有离开他的下身。恶魔举起自己的权杖，挑落天使的羽衣，露出他白皙的胸膛。恶魔舔了一下薄薄的嘴唇，打了个响指，将场景转换成淫靡情色的情魔风格，粉红深红的纱幔飘飘荡荡，四周响起若有似无的黏腻呻吟。天使赤裸的身体上面一丝不挂，只脖子上面拴着铁链，他迷茫的打量着周围，最后眼神落到自己唯一认得的恶魔身上。  
“我可爱的小羔羊。”恶魔放下权杖：“我们两个来玩个游戏。”他动动手指，变出一团绿色的触手生物：“这是我找到的玩具。”  
绿色的触手移动到天使后前，将他推到在恶魔张开的腿间。  
“好孩子。”恶魔邪恶地笑起来：“现在，为我们接下来的游戏做准备。”  
天使的眼神出现裂痕，他摇摇头，双手抓住脑袋：“不……”  
绿色的触手缠住了天使的下半身，甚至挤进他的入口，在里面喷射不明液体：“乖乖听话，我不想弄伤你，我们还要玩很久呢。”  
天使挣扎，但是无法挣脱，他的双手也被缠住，头颅在恶魔面前低下，恶魔抓住他的头发提起他的脑袋：“在我面前，你无能为力。”天使倔强的咬着嘴唇，眯起眼睛似乎是想要看清对方。  
“你的精神比我想的还要强韧。”恶魔放开他的头发：“所以……“  
权杖的光芒大盛，天使仰起头，发出尖叫，冰蓝色的纹路布满了他的身体，眼睛失去眼白完全变成了冰霜一样的蓝，本来健康的肤色变得苍白。  
“Wonderful.”恶魔挑起他尖尖的下巴：“继续刚刚的事情。”  
天使这次没有犹豫，舌头舔上恶魔的胸口，身上的触手也在他的身上滑动，留下绿色的痕迹，也许是恶魔的恶趣味，天使的舌头还是原来的粉红色，在恶魔白色的皮肤上面游弋的时候特别色情。恶魔感受着他的伺候，手上变出一杯葡萄酒，喝起来：“你的舌头太小了。”恶魔将天使抱在怀里，他庞大健硕的身躯简直要把小天使包在里面。他看着天使迷茫的样子，亲吻上了他依然水润的唇瓣，让绿色的触手松动他的后穴。鲜红的舌头和粉色的舌头纠缠着，同样的薄唇互相间连接着银丝，恶魔含了一口酒，喂到天使的嘴巴里面，红色的液体从嘴角流出，沾在他们的身体上面。  
“你真是美味。”恶魔掰开天使的臀部，让触手更加深入他的身体，撞击他的敏感点，让他的前面更加高翘。  
恶魔抓住锁链，让天使的上半身挺直，触手爬上天使的前面，包住了已经接近爆发的柱体，蠕动着。  
“不要前后一起来……”天使抓住触手，想要把它拔出来，但是双手马上被恶魔抓住扭到背后。  
“上来。”恶魔自己的柱体顶住天使已经进入了一条触手的后穴，不断的磨蹭入口，希望把自己也塞进去。  
“不要，求您……”天使几乎是卑微的看着恶魔：“我求您……”形状优美的眼睛里面甚至流出了泪水。  
“再求我。”恶魔恶劣的抽出触手，挺进了还没有闭合的穴口：“我的奴隶。”  
“求您快点……”天使发出混乱的声音：“求您用力，我都是您的。”  
“真舒服。”恶魔发出一声呻吟，咬住天使精致的锁骨，直到上面流血，操弄了一阵，他的恶趣味又出现了：“想到你最害怕的东西。”  
他的嘴巴呼出绿色的雾气，天使吸入气体之后，剧烈的颤抖起来，后穴也咬的越来越紧。  
“真棒。”恶魔死死抱住开始挣扎的天使，将他抬起又压下，天使哭着，恳求对方放开他，但是恶魔不愿意放开这么温暖热情的小穴，恶魔的力量比天使大太多。  
恶魔最后让天使整个人都虚脱的躺在他的怀里，前面射出来的东西被触手吃干净了。后面的小穴被恶魔弄得大张，幻觉折磨着他，身体却又是无比的快乐。恶魔享受着他的痛苦，不断的催眠他，他更加紧张，恶魔就更加舒服。  
“真是懂事的玩具。”恶魔咬住天使越发苍白的嘴唇。  
天使的眼里还在流泪，触手爬满了他的身体，侵犯着他：“不要了……不行了……”他嘴里不断的说着。  
红色的纱幔不断拂过他们纠缠的身体。恶魔将已经彻底昏迷的小天使抱起来，第一次吻了吻他美丽的额头。  
“我的宝贝，你得一直留在这里陪我了。”

系列7  
ABO 

Matt进门的时候，Ben楞了一下。  
他身上披着一件明显不合身的宽大外套，肩膀周围湿了一大片。头发也湿着，暗金色的发丝变成一缕一缕，脸上湿漉漉的。显然外面在下小雨。  
Ben了然：“直接从片场回来的？”  
“是啊，累死了。”Matt不拘小节地直接倒进沙发，从口袋里摸索出一包烟，点上。  
Ben看到有淡薄的云雾从微张的粉色薄唇里吐出来，笼住了Matt略带疲倦的眉眼。在烟雾消散前，他别开了视线。  
“晚餐吃了吗？冰箱里还有千层面。我去加热一下吧。”  
“谢啦。”  
漂亮的Omega露出大大的笑容，面上倦意顿时一扫而空。“你真是个好室友！”  
——滴，好人卡。  
Ben无奈地去开微波炉加热千层面。  
他和Matt都是刚刚开始在好莱坞打拼的，嗯，说好听点是“青年演员”。和所有想要在好莱坞发展的年轻人一样，他们合租一间小公寓，谁让LA的房租贵得吓人。  
现代社会已经很开放了，一个alpha和一个Omega合租也不是什么新鲜事。  
Matt虽然是个Omega，但并没有那些女性Omega的娇气，平时也喜欢试镜偏中性的角色。他最近参演了一部二战大片，每天都搞得灰头土脸的回来，但今天这外套……怎么回事？  
Ben抽抽鼻子。  
即使千层面的香味透出烤箱，扩散到整个公寓，他也还是能闻到那件外套上刺鼻的，另一个alpha的信息素的味道。  
这让Ben十分不快。  
“哇！好多芝士！”Matt很开心地不顾烫嘴就吃起来，他真是饿坏了。  
“呃，你要不要先去换件衣服？这个，”Ben挠挠头：“衣服湿了。”  
“没关系啦，吃东西比较重要。”  
心很大的Omega完全没注意到alpha阴沉的脸色。就像他无视Ben在暗恋他——对，Ben暗恋自己的Omega室友，从跟Matt做室友的第一天起就喜欢他。  
但是Matt好像特别神经大条，对Ben的一切殷勤都自动归为“你是个好人”。  
天地良心，他要那么多好人卡干嘛？  
“还是先换了吧？”Ben装作不经意地问：“这好像不是你的外套？”  
“不是。”Omega吃得很快，满足地抹嘴喝水：“刚出棚就下大雨，我们一大堆人去卸妆嘛，同剧组有个人就把他外套给我穿了。说天气冷。”  
Ben的脸已经黑成锅底了。这证明不止他一个人在向Matt献殷勤，而Matt也不止接受他一个人的好意。当然了，Matt这样的金发甜心，性格又好，长得又可爱，哪个alpha会不喜欢他呢？  
“你脱不脱？”  
啊？Matt奇怪地看向Ben，后知后觉地察觉到他的“好室友”在生气。怎么了嘛？  
“你干嘛？”他有些不高兴了。Matt再独立大方，也是个Omega，本能地爱使些小性子。觉得今天的Ben不可理喻，他决定不管了，站起来想走：“谢谢你的千层面，我回房了。”  
“你还要把这件衣服带回你的房间？”  
想到Matt要把别的alpha的衣服带进卧室，可能Matt的卧室里，甚至床上，会有其他男人的味道，Ben觉得自己要发疯了。他不能再忍了！  
Matt还没站稳，忽然一股大力把他拉回沙发，狠狠地被Ben压住了。“你不脱，我帮你脱掉！”  
Ben突然起来的举动让Matt懵了，下意识地想推开他。然而Omega的挣扎愈发刺激了alpha的征服欲，经过一天，掩盖剂的功效渐渐退去，Matt身上自然的Omega甜香在激动中开始浓烈起来。更加诱人犯罪。  
“你放开……”不知道为何会被压住的Matt不安地扭动身体，慌乱之下的举动反而冲垮了alpha的理性阀门。Ben两手抓住Matt外套的衣襟直接扯开，把衣服丢远，连带着身上单薄的T恤也被撕碎了。  
“我不许你身上有……其他alpha的味道……”  
男人的眼神充满了危险，喷薄而出的alpha信息素笼罩了两人所在的区域。在大自然的法则下，Omega全身发软，心里想着要挣脱，逃走，身上却完全动弹不得，只能不知所措地抽泣：“不要……你快放开我……”  
“我不会再放开你了。”  
Alpha低头一口咬上那白皙脖颈上的腺体，牙尖破开皮肤注入信息素，奔腾的血液顿时将他的信息素流动到Omega身上每一处神经末梢。  
“Ben，你不要这样……”  
Omega颤抖着身体无力挣扎，只能委委屈屈地含着眼泪，希望Ben能停下来。  
然而平时在他认知里“温柔体贴的大好人”室友，此刻脱掉了上衣，雄健壮硕的上半身一层细密的胸毛，仿佛一只蓄力捕食的雄狮。他勾起嘴角，大手托起Omega的下巴吻上去：“我会让你身上只有我的味道。”  
“唔唔唔……”  
Matt的嘴巴都被堵上了，舌头被迫卷出来让人吮吸着，嘴角一圈被搅动溢出的口水。沙发太小让身躯庞大的男人行动不便，他边不停地吻着Matt，边站起来把人抱进他的房间。  
倒在床上之前Matt身上就没有一件衣物了，全身光溜溜地被丢下来，男人马上把他压在身下。  
Ben低下头，不顾Matt的反抗，一口含住了他已经在空气中颤颤巍巍挺立的粉嫩乳珠。  
“啊……不……”Omega沙沙的嗓音像拉丝的糖，明明是抗议听起来却撩人至极。男人忘情地吮吸着，Omega乳肉上的香甜信息素味道越来越浓，是奶糖般的香气，黏腻迷人。  
两边的乳珠被贪吃的男人轮流吮吸着，又放慢了动作轻柔地舔弄，像要唤起Omega体内对交合的渴望。沾了alpha口水的乳珠瑟瑟抖动，被粗糙湿热的舌苔擦过，胸口因为情动都渐渐染上绯红。Matt反抗不了，只能咬紧嘴唇，死死夹住腿，不想让男人发现自己竟因为他的挑逗开始湿了。  
可怎么办呢，他一定会发现的，Matt绝望地闭上眼睛。  
此时他就像整个人被笼罩在Ben身体的阴影里，有种说不出的可怜，Ben却根本停不下来了。他只想把Matt身上沾染的别的alpha的味道统统冲刷掉，飞快脱掉裤子，抓住Matt圆润的膝盖，强行把他的双腿打开成一个羞耻的角度。  
“你都湿了。”  
Matt紧闭的双眼流下一股股清泪，感受Ben的指尖在他不断流水的后穴口摩挲着，捻起几丝透明的粘液。“好香。”alpha嗅吸着Omega特有的性香，下腹热浪翻滚，阴茎又胀大一圈。  
手指的入侵让Matt闷哼一声，他知道今天是逃不过去了，可是他真的好害怕。但异物入侵的刺痛外，又有着难言的麻麻痒痒的感觉，肉壁不自觉地绞紧手指，分泌出更多的粘液。他被自己的Omega本能刺激得羞愤不已，脸颊烧得通红，眼泪流得更多了。  
他只能抓紧了身下的床单，除此之外什么都做不了。  
这副放弃挣扎，任人宰割的可怜又可爱的样子，让alpha再也无法压抑自己的欲望，压着他的双腿，将翘起的阴茎抵在流满体液的湿软入口处，噗地插入。  
即使他本来想克制着好好疼爱Matt，可一旦进入，极致的快感就让他头脑发昏。信息素融合烧起的情欲，只有通过激烈的交合才能减轻。Ben根本没有给Matt适应的时间，就用他那异于常人的巨大阴茎发狠地操进去。  
湿滑不堪的肉穴被填得满满当当，Matt应激地踢蹬着腿想躲开，却又被抓住腰再按回去。  
“别！啊……好深……我受不了了……”Omega哭着求饶，可毫无用处。  
男人捏着他的臀肉开始狠命抽插，尖Matt叫一声后直接沉浸在潮水般的快感中。汁水从交合处被挤出，沿着腿根往下淌，甚至还有一些顺着Ben抖动的阴囊滴到了床上，星星点点的水痕在深色的床单上异常明显。  
“这么一点点就受不了了？”Ben故意把阴茎重重顶进去又慢慢磨出来。粗长的性器摩擦着层层嫩肉，带来遍体酥麻，从内壁一直酥到尾椎直达头顶，根本无处可躲。  
他把Matt翻个身，让他跪着被自己后入。Matt把头埋在床上吚吚呜呜，男人抓紧他的腰又开始动作。灼热的手掌带着一层薄茧磨着他娇嫩的腰部皮肤，从背后一下下顶弄着，顶得高高翘起的臀瓣抖出几波肉浪。  
“呜呜……啊……啊啊……”  
体内不断涌出的湿热粘液把肉棒包裹着，让抽插变得更加顺利。Matt咬着牙想要让自己从这快感漩涡中抽离，他理智上不能接受自己被操得这么舒服，身体却不听使唤地沉溺。每次他想抓住一点机会让自己清醒，Ben就轻而易举地把他拽回来，操得更深更重。Alpha强大的信息素让他只能臣服于其身下，交合处的快感浪涌堆积。硕大的龟头撑开紧窒咬合的肉环直抵内部生殖腔口，顶得他又痛又爽。  
“真的不行了……”金发青年身子抖个不停，不止是被撞的，更是全身肌肉在快感支配下的颤动。他挣扎着求饶，然而Ben操得太狠，所有的话语一离开嘴巴就都变成了含糊的低吟，倒反是像求欢一般。  
男人越撞越用力，又把Matt就着后入的姿势抱起来压到床头，让Matt半趴在床头板上，翘起屁股坐在他的阴茎上。他的手压上Matt抓紧了床头的两手，和他十指纠缠，庞大健壮的身体包住了娇小的青年，俯首吻在他布满泪痕的脸颊上。几乎与此同时，借着这个深入的姿势，男人一下狠狠撞进了Matt的生殖腔孔。  
“呀——”  
温柔的亲吻和残暴的入侵割裂了Matt的精神世界，Omega的身子弓起，仰头尖叫，被身后的alpha一口咬住了脖子上发烫的腺体。信息素排山倒海地冲刷着他的神经，生殖腔内一下子冒出了湿滑温热的液体，喷洒在男人深入腔口的龟头上，身前的阴茎也颤抖着射出几股白浊，喷脏了床头。  
他竟然被alpha操到潮吹了。  
“你都潮吹了，好敏感……”男人克制住自己标记他的强烈欲望，终于舍得离开他的腺体，还依依不舍地用下巴的胡茬摩挲了几下那敏感的腺体。Matt失神地抽搐着，本来就软得不行的身子彻底瘫下来，像一团柔顺甜蜜的果泥，软软地贴上身后铁硬的胸膛。  
高潮后，Matt整个人恍惚得眼睛都失去了焦距，身体更是快要融化一般。Ben的阴茎刚往外拔出一点，他还没反应过来，下意识地收缩肠道，情不自禁啜泣呻吟。  
“那么舒服？”Ben恶劣地调笑：“不想我出来？”  
“才不是……”  
听到Omega明明身体都彻底臣服了，却还在嘴硬，alpha又危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“那我们继续。”  
“呜，不要，呀——”Matt颤抖着感受男人又挺胯顶了进去：“求求你放过我……”  
“不放，宝贝。”  
Ben保持着插入把Matt拖回床中间，翻到正面面对他，插入中的翻身动作狠狠碾压过内壁的敏感点，Matt叫都叫不出来了。本来刚刚高潮过就十分敏感，却一点都没得到休息，又要承受下一波侵袭，Omega已经有些神志不清了。双腿被打得更开，阴茎深入到更紧更热的所在，Ben决心今天一定要把Matt从身到心都彻底征服。  
让Matt身上永远都只能有他的味道。

系列8  
街角有家鲜花店。  
金发青年每天晨跑的时候路过，都看到那家店的老板正在整理刚送到店里的鲜花。  
他喜欢花，于是也喜欢稍稍停下来，嗅吸清晨新鲜的花香。  
况且那位老板十分高大英俊，比一店的鲜花都养眼。  
他没想到有一天，那位英俊的老板会主动追求他。  
一开始是先在他信箱里插一束满天星。点缀在他每天新到的报纸里，星星点点，像友善的试探。  
他看着那张附带的小卡片笑起来。字很可爱。  
后来开始送海芋。纯白的，白得纯净，中间探出一点嫩黄的蕊。  
他把花放到鼻子下深深吸一口。  
卡片上的句子更露骨了，青年跑到屋里拿出笔，写下他的回应。  
于是他的信箱里开始是一捧一捧的玫瑰，信箱放不下，堆在门口。热烈的，像再也掩饰不住的渴望。  
许多个日子之后，某人把一店的鲜花都运到了青年的屋子，准确的说，他的床。  
艳红的玫瑰花瓣铺得满满，赤裸的青年像献祭的羔羊，躺在花瓣中间舒展着身体。  
金发青年跪趴在那些花瓣上，身后肌肉遒劲的男人在奋力抽插。  
紫胀粗长的阴茎疯狂的进出后穴，泡沫状的白色粘液从两人交合处不断向外溢出，顺着白皙圆润的臀部蔓延而下。  
他发烫的脸颊已经变成酡色，头奋力的向后仰起，嘴大张着像是极度缺氧一样。声音已经嘶哑的快发不出了，也顾不得唾液顺着嘴角蜿蜒流下，流过不停滑动的喉结。  
“啊……停一停……不行了……”鼻音黏糊，似泣非泣，苦苦地哀求着。男人微微停顿，爱怜地抚过他汗湿的背脊，整根退出泥泞的小穴。他松了一口气，正想趴下来休息。就在这时，男人猛的整根没入小洞，插得原本被带出的几丝红艳媚肉都跟着塞进来。他狠狠凿进了肠道，一下又一下，放弃了刚才高速火热的抽插，却是狠扎狠打的力道，每一次都碾过微凸的前列腺。  
青涩的青年原本就经验不多，哪里承受得住这样大力的猛凿，尖叫着挣扎，双手并用的向前爬去，男人那里肯放过，大手死死钳住他的腰，又用力拖回来撞上自己的阴茎。  
“你的皮肤好嫩……”贴近身前拼命逃离的身体，男人用胡茬磨蹭着他肩颈的嫩肉，在他耳边说道。说话时，还不忘用舌头舔湿细致的耳窝，模仿插入的动作在耳道里进进出出，高热湿粘的刺激这小巧的耳洞。  
“这样就受不了了，那我们先来温柔点的，我保证你会喜欢的……”说着，他停下了狠命凿着的巨物，却也没退出，就着原本的深度，压着敏感点，开始细细的研磨起来。  
受到这样激烈的刺激，青年刚被捣得很疼的肠道深处，被粗棒圆圆的顶部磨得心里麻麻的酥酥的。唇舌也被男人品尝着，柔软的舌头退无可退，只好被不停的翻搅纠缠，唾液把他的唇舌滋润得闪着水亮的光泽。  
压抑许久的一丝丝低吟，从他口中溢出。他已经顾不上羞耻，眼角不住流下生理性的泪水，眼睛都快失去焦距。  
感觉到身下人的变化，男人暗暗加大了研磨的力度，巨大的柱体上布满粗大的肉筋，循着内壁一圈一圈的磨蹭着。混合着润滑剂和肠液的体液，不断从结合处涌出，顺着交合的搅动从两人的下体沁湿了大片床单。  
在青年反应过来之前，他已经慢慢下意识地，开始翘起屁股跟着身后的节奏，磨动，寻找着快慰的感觉。  
男人再度疯狂的从背后发起攻击，古铜色的大腿紧紧夹贴着粉嫩的俏臀，两具躯体犹如连体婴一般紧密胶合，结实的臀部肌肉剧烈耸动，每一下都直达尽头，整根没入，再整根抽离。男人体型比他大一圈，正好将他包在里面。就连耸动的过程中，两人的身躯也始终彼此黏连在一起，空气都无法插到他们之间。  
逐渐跟上男人的节奏，青年已不像初时那样抗拒，反而开始随着冲击的力度的加重，发出黏腻破碎的吟哦。男人感受到他的投入，更加兴奋，一双骨节分明的大手伸到他胸前，把两团微微鼓起的胸肉蹂躏挤捏成各种羞耻的形状。同样是男人，自己的胸肌腹肌硬的像铁，这可爱的小东西却软得像棉花糖，诱人至极。  
可能是还没习惯被人这样揉捏，青年在被抽插的间隙里，左右摆动着胸部想躲避那双手，没想到却激起了身后男人的更深欲望，和更大力的揉捏，疼得他眼泪越流越多。每一下疼痛都牵着小穴一起收紧，娇嫩的肉壁一下下抽紧，却让涨得紫黑的肉棒发展成更加恐怖的尺寸。后穴的入口也被撑开到极致，艰难的吞吐着巨大的物体。  
不知被迫射了几次，青年再次躺平下来时，全身都软绵绵的。男人打开他的腿再次把自己埋进去，他的背狠狠压过那一床的花瓣，在冲撞中，将花瓣压得不成样子。  
空气里充满了腻人的甜香。花瓣里的汁液在与身体的摩擦中被挤出，他的汁液也被男人又重又狠地挤出来。体液和花香糅合成浓郁醉人的淫靡气息。  
一种奢侈的浪费。仪式感让他们更加沉醉。男人低下头，咬上他在又一次高潮来临时战栗的身体。  
他那么美，像风中摇曳的白蔷薇。在粗暴的占有中，无助地破碎。

 

系列9

“早跟你说今天别出来啦。”  
“闭嘴，好好看球。”Matt第N次擤鼻涕，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，又投入地呐喊起来。  
Ben无奈地看着恋人，唉，虽然他也是红袜队的铁杆，但看到Matt都得了重感冒还要出来看球，觉得自己真是输了。  
整个球场沸反盈天，又是一场恶战。  
老冤家红袜队和洋基队正在场上对决，本场比赛是这个系列赛的第一场比赛。  
尽管两队是死敌，不过本战对双方的意义却十分不同，拥有美联最佳战绩的红袜即便输球也不是什么大事，但对于洋基而言他们已经是无路可退了。红袜队的球迷们情绪高涨，就等着将老冤家斩落马下。  
“这么重要的比赛，我怎么能缺席呢！”  
Matt又醒了一次鼻涕。  
“好吧好吧。”  
Ben认输，继续给他递上纸巾。  
红袜队的球探们显然已经摸清了洋基队新王牌的球路。在僵持两局之后，第三局上半，红袜便靠着连续三支安打取得1:0的领先。之后送人头一般，洋基队居然打出了自杀打将比分扩大为2:0。  
第三局下半，洋基的主炮挺身而出，靠着一支两分打点二垒打将比分扳平。  
“居然让他追平了！”  
Matt激动得脸都红了，觉得自己全身都在发热。Ben突然脸色大变，脱下外套罩着Matt，一把扯起他就往观众通道上走。  
“干、干嘛？”  
正沉浸在比赛中的Matt愣住了，可他的力量根本敌不过自己的alpha，还是被Ben半推着一直走到通道口。  
Ben低头在他耳边说：“你到底吃了多少感冒药？副作用也太大了吧，你热潮期提前了！”  
啊？  
Matt这才后知后觉地发现，自己胸口全汗湿了，额头上的热汗仍在一股股往下流。刚才他也没在意，以为是看比赛太激动，或者感冒让他发热流汗。谁知道……居然是药物副作用，让他的热潮期提前了一个多星期？  
这还不是最要命的，要命的是，他发现自己后穴正在不可抑制地往外冒水，腰腿越来越软。他一下子就倒在自己的alpha怀里，喘息着说：“好，我，我们快回家。”  
“真是的。”  
高大的alpha不知道今天第几次叹气，抱紧他的Omega就往外走。  
幸好球场里人太多，体味混杂，根本没人注意到有一个Omega在发情。比赛的嘈杂声渐渐被他们抛在后面，他们沿着出口通道往停车场走，才走到一半，Ben就闻到Matt身上的香气越来越浓，越来越浓。  
“我，我走不动了……”  
Matt感觉自己的T恤已经湿透了。后穴的水沿着腿根往下流，濡湿了裤子，整个人又热又软。  
“真拿你没办法。”  
Alpha无奈地把他抱起来，幸亏这个时间段，大家都在专注看球，通道里只有他们两个。  
Matt昏昏沉沉地窝在自己的alpha怀里，双手环住他的脖子。周围的光线暗下来，这是走到了哪里？通道后面的楼梯间？  
“趴着。”  
Alpha把他压到墙上，拿出口袋里的手绢塞到他手里。“咬着别出声，先帮你解决一次再回去吧，唉。”  
“不要在这里……”话说出口已经变成黏糊的呻吟，鼻子早就堵住了，呼吸困难，他只能张大嘴发出无意义的单词，艰难地喘气。好热，好难受，水一直流下来……  
他还罩着alpha的外套，裤子却被扯到了腿弯。屁股一凉，一双熟悉的大手旋即覆盖上来，温柔地抚摸揉捏，想通过这样安抚他的情绪。  
“你流了好多水。”  
Alpha的声音也变得沙哑。热潮期不仅影响Omega自己，信息素同时会激发他的alpha的情绪。  
“呜……”  
Matt上半身贴在冰冷的墙壁上，试图汲取一点清凉来减缓体内的热潮，自然是毫无效果的。他用手绢捂着鼻子和嘴巴，突然睁大了蒙着水雾的蓝眼睛。  
臀瓣被掰开，体液一股股流出来，却被更热更软的东西堵住了出口。  
“呜呜呜，不要，呜……”  
Matt应激地扭起了屁股，他的alpha竟然在这种随时可能被人看到的地方，蹲下来给他舔穴。  
屁股被不轻不重地打了一下，无声地谴责他的不乖。Matt又软下来，向后微微翘起屁股，听话地任由他的alpha继续用舌头刺进流水的穴口。  
灵活的舌头钻进肉环里舔了好几圈，酥酥麻麻的舒服极了。Matt前面的性器已经完全勃起，被爱人套在手里慢慢把玩，湿漉漉地撸动着。快感从穴口到四肢一路灼烧，alpha手上的动作也在加快，Matt被感冒和热潮折腾得发昏，没多久就小声尖叫着射了出来。  
“你怎么湿成这样……在家里都没流这么多水。”  
Alpha嘶哑地呢喃，Matt羞得面红耳赤。他好容易找回自己的声音：“可，可以了吗……我们先回去好不好？”  
他快站不住了。  
“不好。”  
Alpha忽然狠狠咬了一口他的臀肉，他啊地一声，身子一直下滑。男人及时站起来抱住他，把他翻过来再次抵在墙上。  
“我还没解决呢，宝贝。”alpha湿润得过分的舌头，又舔上了他脖子上发烫的腺体。Matt还是捂着那块手帕，吚吚呜呜，眼角不停溢出泪花。这时候他才看到他们在什么地方。的确如他所预料的一样，是通道后方的一个楼梯口，跟两条通道都隔着密封的玻璃门。Ben找这个地方是怕他们交合的味道会泄露出去，可是，可是……  
可是玻璃门是透明的，虽然从外面的角度看不到他们，他却能看到走廊上人们的下半截小腿。有人路过的话……太羞耻了……  
外面比赛的声音依然一阵阵传进来。似乎有人又打出了全垒打，全场欢声雷动，可Matt的耳朵嗡嗡嗡嗡的，已经感受不清那些声音了。  
他的两腿都被男人架起来，敞开身体正面迎接他的alpha。Alpha只拉下了裤链，放出硕大的性器，对着那个依然在流水的小洞狠狠操了进去。  
“呀——”  
蠕动的一层层软肉仿佛欢呼般咬紧了肉棒，像有自主意识一样将肉棒吞进更深的地方。  
最初被强硬破入的酸胀的感觉渐渐被过电般的酥麻取代。刚射过一次根本缓解不了多少热潮，他的身体更加发红发烫，小腹深处像有一团火在烧，体内被情欲折磨的痛苦不堪，迫切需要疏解。  
Matt的下身不自觉地拱起，将两人贴合的更加紧密。结实弹手的臀部随着alpha的抽插上下颠簸起伏，一波销魂的快感让他忍不住弓起腰，扭着下身迎合爱人的入侵。  
被情欲占据的身体早已失去控制，凭着本能想要爱人给予更多的安慰。Alpha急促地呼吸，被淫靡的肠肉夹得遍体舒爽，大半未进入的阴茎猛地冲进小穴深处，突如而来的深深插入让两人的喘息同时变得粗重。空气中的热度骤然升高，信息素浓得像要化成水雾。  
本来还能稍稍克制的alpha，仅剩的理智瞬间粉碎，窄臀猛地前后顶撞，  
粗硬的alpha阴茎在他体内快速抽插，湿滑紧致的小穴不断收缩，用力绞紧吸住入侵的巨物。  
Omega只觉得自己下身像失禁一样淅淅沥沥流着水，他好怕水滴到地上，只能拼命收紧穴肉，反而把alpha夹得眼睛发红。  
“你的水真的太多了宝贝……”男人用气声在爱人耳边挑逗着：“你是不是很喜欢这样，在外面被我操？”  
下身粗长的巨物打桩一样狠狠撞进肠道深处，撞得汁水横流。肌肉纠结的高大alpha爆发出惊人的体能，压在他身上持续不断的律动着。  
“才，才不是……才没有啊啊啊啊啊……”  
Omega羞耻地想反驳，出口却全成了浪荡的吟哦。手帕已经湿透了，鼻音黏黏糊糊，脸色绯红如血。  
忽然alpha青筋暴起的阴茎结结实实撞进了他的生殖腔口，让他忍不住小声尖叫，后穴同时用力收紧。他蓝色的眼睛全被泪水模糊，双眸迷离，一手用湿透的手帕捂着口鼻，一手抓紧了男人的衣襟，臀部悬空，完全被他的alpha操控着身体的所有感官。  
球场那边突然爆发出惊天动地的呐喊，一定是有人打出了关键的一棒。  
而alpha也正在挥棒全垒打，放弃了一切花巧，全力进攻爱人最柔嫩脆弱的敏感腔口，一下下发狠地操进中心。终于在Omega抽搐的痉挛中，将一股股热流喷进了腔口，窄臀绷紧，低吼着射精了。  
接连几次高潮总算让Omega体内的热潮疏散了不少，然而体力也消耗到了极点。当Matt再次醒来的时候，发现自己被扣着安全带躺在自家车子的后座上，身上还盖着那件衣服。  
他不好意思地扯过衣服盖住半边脸，听爱人在驾驶座上吹口哨，脸更红了。真丢人！  
“对了！最后比赛怎样了？”  
他突然想起重要的事情。  
“嗯哼，”Ben不紧不慢地说：“咱们刚走开的时候，两边不是2比2吗？后来咱们红袜队连续拿了5分，谁知道第七局的时候，洋基队那些家伙连得6分！8:7领先了！”  
“说，最，后，的，结，果！”  
Matt咬牙切齿，这人故意的！明知道他刚才错过了过程已经很懊恼了，还要给他卖关子！  
“结果就是咱们红袜队厉害，还是赢了。”  
Ben又吹起了口哨。  
洋基队还是没能守住这1分的优势，红袜在两出局，无人上垒的情况下连续击出两支安打扳平比分，最终通过延长赛第十局的得分完成反逆转，9:8击败洋基。  
听到结果的Matt总算安心了，又倒回后座上，蔫蔫的：“都怪这讨厌的感冒，害我错过了精彩的比赛。”  
但是我不讨厌啊，宝贝。  
Ben愉快地回忆起刚才的一幕，嗯，下次还可以在热潮期的时候带他来看比赛。  
说不定还能再玩一次。  
真是太好玩了。

系列10

他们从年轻的时候起，烟瘾就很大。  
有段时间，他们常常奔波在路上。穿越大半个美国。  
荒凉的公路，看不到头的旅程，老旧的越野车呼呼喷气颠簸。  
Matt靠在副驾座上，掏出两根烟。  
叼在嘴里点燃一根，再把另一根凑过来，点燃，塞到Ben的嘴角。  
Ben一手把着方向盘，另一手摇开车窗。  
嗑一嗑四散的烟灰。  
烟灰合着尘土飘散到空中，像无数的精灵在飞舞。  
有时候车停在路边，他会把Matt嘴里的烟拿走，吻上那张带着烟草辣味的嘴唇。  
Matt勾起嘴角回应他。虽然并不喜欢在公众场合亲热，但此时，Matt往往会纵容他这一点点的出格。  
他也会纵容Matt许多事。  
比如让Matt在他的床上抽烟。  
因为Matt在床上抽烟的样子，真是辣得要命。  
某一个夜晚他们没有开灯，大敞着窗户，月光洒满屋子。  
已经做了好久，Matt不耐烦他一直打桩机似的拼命撞进来，索性翻身骑在他腰上，自己掌控节奏。  
“你行不行啊？”Ben双手扶上Matt摇摆的腰肢，感受掌心与细腻皮肤贴合的美妙触觉。汗水是最好的粘着剂，将他的手和Matt的皮肤黏在一起。紧密贴合的感觉真好，他这样想着，又不住往上顶胯，逼出Matt更甜腻的喘息。  
Matt双手撑在他结实的腹肌上，气喘吁吁，一下一下地抬起臀部又坐下，吞吃他烫人的硕大阴茎。黏糊的混合体液随着他的动作不住流到两人交合的地方，沾湿了耻毛，发出咕吱咕吱的水声。  
在深夜里，尤为清晰。  
他欣赏着Matt被月光勾勒出的美好身段，从肩膀到胸口柔和的线条，律动中微微摆动的乳肉——Matt虽然清瘦些，胸脯与屁股上却总是肉嘟嘟的，手感特别好。这样想着，他已经把手压上了那处柔软的胸肉，加大了一点力道，揉捏成各种形状，看那些丰盈的软肉从指间溢出，小小的乳头翘起来被夹在指缝里。他忍不住挺身抱住Matt，低头咬上一颗乳头，啧啧吮吸。  
“啊……”  
Matt的腰好酸，里面好胀，仿佛要被快感刺激得麻木了。他扶着Ben宽厚得不可思议的肩膀，汗津津的差点扶不住，手指都扣进肉里。腰越动越慢，快感却越来越强，他一口咬上Ben硬实的肩肉，被身下人发疯一样的顶弄操得射出来。  
“呜呜……你停一下……”都被操到内外同时高潮了，那个要命的东西却还在一刻不停地顶着。Matt啜泣着想挣脱，忽然被翻身压到床上，男人灼热的气息近在鼻端：“可我还想要。”  
“……我要累死了嘛。”  
难得撒撒娇，Matt为了争取点喘息时间，抬起小腿磨蹭着他精壮的腰身：“让我缓缓好不好？”  
“切。”  
知道Matt真的被自己累坏了，Ben只好不情不愿地稍稍停下，侧卧着把Matt抱在怀里。他不住吻着Matt的脸颊和脖子，叼着肩膀上一小块皮肉轻轻磨牙，又弄出许多青紫的痕迹来。  
Matt才不管他，把头埋在枕头里喘了好几口气，回过神，抓起床头柜上的烟点燃。  
黑暗的房间里亮起火红的一点。  
“我也要。”  
“哼……”  
Matt深吸几口，把烟递给Ben。他吐出一圈薄薄的烟雾，Ben一手支起头，隔着朦朦胧胧的月光与轻烟，俯视着爱人沉浸在情欲里的脸。  
“你真美。”  
他忍不住又低头含上Matt水润得过分的红唇，两人交换了一个烟味浓浓的吻。烟又回到Matt手里，他有一口没一口地抽着，突然被Ben从侧面抬起一条腿，那根湿漉漉的阴茎重新从侧后位进入他的身体，开始深深浅浅地抽插。  
“啊……啊啊……”Matt闭上眼，被男人圈在厚实的怀抱里，高抬着腿被侵入，痉挛的肠壁又开始被快感折磨着。他手上夹着的烟也被顶得一跳一跳，和着他喘息呻吟的节奏，不住抖动，烟灰撒了一床。  
“等等，等我放好——呀！”  
Ben根本停不下来，翻身压着Matt让他翘起屁股，抓着臀肉往里狠狠操，撞得他简直要灵魂出窍。Matt根本不知道烟头什么时候飞了出去，他尖叫着被Ben操了个通透，直到男人的律动完全停止下来，他才整个人瘫到了床上，身子还在不停轻颤。  
“……糟糕。”  
恍惚中，他听到Ben在说话：“你的烟头快把地板给烧了。”  
“我不管。”  
Matt慵懒地扯过一条床单裹住自己，睡觉。  
他知道Ben会一边哀嚎一边收拾残局，还会回来给他清理干净全身。  
他只要负责睡觉就好，其他才不去管呢。  
天塌下来，都是Ben的事。  
谁知道过段时间，他竟看到了那篇让他咬牙切齿的GQ采访。  
“Ben的家就像许多二十岁后半的单身汉那样，家对他们来说就像旅馆，只是个回来落脚睡觉的地方。我们来到楼下的客房，Ben指着木板地上一处痕迹说，‘Matt差点从那里烧了我整个房子。’他说的是他的写作伙伴，Matt去年夏天来他家，喜欢在他的床上抽烟。”  
——这到底是谁害的啊！！！！！  
还有，在床上抽烟这种事，就不要说出来了，OK？

系列11  
Ben是从那个漂亮的金发甜心走进包房的时候注意到他的。  
大约二十出头，神态恭谨，却站得笔直，于是身段也愈发好看。同样的衬衫小马甲西装裤，穿在他身上就比其他侍者好看，腰线掐得刚好，走动时被西裤裹着的圆润臀线自然流畅，明明只是工服却也别有风味。  
看他一路小步走过来，冲他们一行人不住鞠躬道歉，软软地说着sorry。是个小领班，来替自己不小心砸了场子的冒失女招待道歉，谁让那姑娘竟然不长眼地把一托酒杯全打了？  
这可是今晚店里最尊贵的客人，店长亲自迎进来的。站在走廊外打点的小领班迅速赶过来救场，并且说这些酒他赔了，请贵客原谅，云云。  
“过来。”  
Ben冲他扬扬下巴。  
周围几个客户和公司的部下都对这小领班生出几分同情。商场上有名的煞星，从来喜怒不形于色的男人，行事手段从来只有更狠没有最狠。看他的表情，怕是要把这俊俏的小家伙骂哭了吧？  
Matt惴惴不安地走过去：“sir?”  
Ben嘴角微不可查地扬起，忽然一把拉过他，让他坐在自己大腿上。  
“陪我喝高兴了，我就不追究。”  
他看到小领班像只受到惊吓的小猫一样缩起脖子又努力放松，故作镇定的模样很有趣。在场的人都倒抽一口冷气，没听说这煞星喜欢在夜店调戏小招待啊？难道这孩子是他的菜？但谁都没说什么，冲进来的经理一看这情况，赶紧把其他侍者都赶了出去。  
Matt咬着下唇，心里暗骂经理没担当，却在眼前这男人的注视下吓得不敢抬头。  
男人感受着刚才欣赏过的圆臀在自己大腿上坐着的肉感，这小东西轻得很，身形比自己小一大圈，弹软的屁股压得他很舒服。于是他的表情缓和不少，打了个响指，马上有人倒出两杯酒。  
“喝啊。”  
Matt头低低地，把酒接过来，慢慢地喝完。他喝酒的模样实在看不出酒量，事实上却是在夜店里久经锻炼的，起码本店并没有比他酒量更好的人。  
哼，看这人仪表堂堂，虽然表情凶恶点却长得很帅气，没想到也是个爱吃人豆腐的恶棍。算了，被摸几把就摸几把吧，今晚就不信灌不醉你！你喝的酒都是我的业绩！  
存着要把男人灌醉的心思，Matt乖乖地陪他一杯接一杯喝下去。  
其他人假装没看到Ben搂着个小家伙，继续谈之前的话题。Ben喝了一阵子，一手沿着小家伙绷紧的背部有一下没一下地摸着，像抚摸温驯的猫咪。不过他很快就发现这只猫咪其实挺狡猾——看着很乖，却自己喝得很慢，给他倒酒很勤快，一杯换两杯不说……他的酒量，明显和他喝酒的生涩样子不符啊。  
嗯哼？小猫咪想灌醉自己？  
Ben觉得更好玩了。有意思，他还没遇到过试图挑战自己酒量的人。  
时间一点一点过去，Ben的助手跟客人们工作谈得差不多了，回头一看桌上的酒瓶吓一跳。喝了这么多？认真一看，还好，老板跟没事人似的，就是那个小领班已经差不多了。  
Ben见过很多很多人的醉态，但Matt喝醉的样子竟然有点可爱。  
明显已经喝懵了，说出口的话嘟嘟囔囔听不清，即使在昏暗的包房里也看得出他原本白皙的脸上全染上酡色。然而一双眼睛却亮闪闪的似乎能渗出水来，Ben看着那双眼睛，原来只是想逗逗这小家伙，心里突然就有了些别的想法。  
Matt头脑还留着点清醒，知道肯定喝不过这个男人了。好吧，看他表情似乎没那么阴沉了，应该是不生气了？  
他含糊不清地说着sorry，挣扎着推开Ben从他怀里站起来。谁知站起身时的脚步虚浮踉跄，重心不稳地就想往前面的地面上扑去。还好Ben眼疾手快地揽住他的腰。没想到，Matt随手一挥扯到了桌布，桌布随之拽动，上面的酒瓶和食物立时被弄倒，酒水食材酱汁一股脑倾泄飞溅到两人身上，把他们的衣服全弄脏了。  
Matt吓傻了，他明明是来赔罪——顺便借着赔罪的名义卖酒——却反而把客人的衣服弄得一塌糊涂？那身西装肯定很贵吧，干洗费都要一大笔钱啊，万一干洗都解决不了，让自己全赔呢？完蛋了！  
他只是来打工的穷大学生，哪来那么多钱？  
他还被Ben搂着腰，根本不敢抬头，预感那高大的男人肯定表情更可怕了。  
“走吧。”  
Ben根本没理会他的想法，直接半抱着人就把Matt拖出了包房，丢下一句“我带他去清理一下”。在场的人谁都不敢拦着这位贵客，赶过来的经理也只能说：“知道了。”不然咧？这可是能直接把他们的夜店直接买下来眼睛不带眨的主儿。至于Matt……呃，自求多福吧。  
喝晕了的Matt有点记不清自己是怎么被丢上车，又怎么被抱下车的了。他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己好像被丢到一张软乎乎的床榻上，困倦的感觉让他几乎迅速进入睡眠。  
Ben好气又好笑地看着那个在床上蜷缩成一团的小东西，居然就这么睡了？对自己这么放心？刚才不是很怕他吗？  
他自顾自去洗澡，不急，今晚有的是时间。  
Matt不知道自己睡了多久。温热潮湿的感觉覆盖在脸上，他迟钝地过了一阵才反应过来，有人在用热毛巾给他擦脸。他舒服地把脸靠近毛巾再蹭了蹭，嗯嗯，然后某个万年难得发一次好心的人顿时就忍不住了。  
小东西自动靠到他手上毛巾里蹭来蹭去的动作，可爱得像一只金毛小猫咪。Ben胡乱给他擦了擦脸和脖子，把毛巾丢一边，直接把小东西身上碍事的衣物全都剥掉了。  
比他想象中的还要白皙娇小，软软地抱着枕头缩成团，咪呜着往另一边翻个身。  
这么可口的美味，不吃不是人。  
Ben眼神一暗，扯过自己的领带，将小家伙的眼睛蒙住了打个结。  
“嗯……”  
Matt还不知道将要发生什么，轻轻摆动了一下头，伸出舌头舔了舔下唇，随即被压上来的男人含住了那两片诱人的软肉。  
唇瓣再次被温热柔软的嘴唇包裹住，他有点清醒了，睁开眼却是一片茫然的黑暗。浓重的男性气息将他完全笼住，沐浴后发烫的庞大身体罩在他上方。男人的舌头肆无忌惮地舔过他口腔里的每一处，几乎要夺去他所有的气息与呼吸。Matt不安地扭动了下身体，却被用力按住了，烫人的吻不断在他的脖颈、肩膀、胸脯上落下来，来得狂暴而不容拒绝。  
“不要，放开我……”  
他醒了不少，身体却不听使唤地发着软，恐惧从心底缓缓升起。这是谁，是那位客人吗？他脑中浮现出那人高大挺拔的身影，与压制着自己的身体渐渐重叠。是他，他……要用这种方式来索赔，惩罚自己吗？  
“呜呜，不要这样。”  
Ben小口咬着小家伙鼓起的胸肉，无视了他的抗议。胸前的细小的乳尖被两根手指捏住了，又被湿热粗糙的舌面刮过，卷起来重重地吮吸。Matt感到胸部又麻又痒，一种过电般的感觉从顶端漫延到全身。思维又开始混乱，身体完全不受控制。  
眼睛被蒙住，身体的感觉就更加敏锐。他喘着气感受男人的大手要把自己全身都揉成一团团软泥，大腿被掰开，强壮的身体卡进来。陌生的开拓和润滑让他绷紧了身体，拼命蹬腿想要逃开，其实却只是两脚软软地在空中挥了几下，毫无作用。  
“乖，一会儿就好了。”  
他没听懂男人的话是什么意思，但很快就懂了。撕裂般的疼痛让他再也忍耐不住地尖叫起来，好疼，好难受，可是完全躲不开。“好痛啊……好麻……”难以承受的身躯不断扭动著，惹得男人越来越急促的喘息，完全没停留地往里挤。  
没进来的时候已经觉得很美味，然而被这张羞涩的小嘴吞下去的时候，才发现他的美味出乎想象。男人忍不住轻移健腰，困难地拔出稍稍，随即又一个深插，将自己硕大的阴茎再次插进去，惊人的快感直达腰脊，半个身躯都浸润在酥麻的快感中。  
“喔小东西，你真棒……”他低吼着抓紧了身下小家伙两片滑润的圆臀，在抽泣声中抽插起来。紧窒的小穴紧紧地咬住巨棒，舒服得男人一下比一下更激烈地操进去，索取更多的快感。  
本来只有难耐的痛楚，可是经验丰富的男人有规律地进攻着小家伙内部的敏感点，专门戳着某处刺激快感的地方。Matt觉得自己的身体越来越奇怪了，开始时的疼痛酸胀慢慢被某种快感所覆盖，他本能地弓起腰肢配合男人的挑逗，想抓住那一点点的快慰来冲刷痛苦。  
“小家伙，这就知道舒服了？”  
男人停顿一下，把阴茎拔出大半，只剩下蘑菇头卡在肉环里，慢慢研磨。Matt察觉到男人的嘲弄，羞耻地咬着牙停下拱起的动作。  
男人挑挑眉，伸手玩弄了几下小家伙半勃的阴茎，果然又把Matt好容易积聚起的反抗勇气冲垮了，只懂得扭着腰想要得到安慰。  
“放心，给你，都给你。”男人抓紧了他的腰，阴茎果然又冲了进来，夹杂著猛烈的冲击，每一次都深入到极点，碰触甬道深处敏感的凸起。Matt全身酥麻无力。只能随著男人的动作起伏，跌撞。在一次抽离後，他的身体猛的被抬起。一阵头昏後，他四肢酸软的趴在床上。  
“宝贝，给我好好跪着。”  
“呜……不行……”他腿好软，腰好酸，根本跪不起来，已没有力气支撑起身体。  
“小东西，这就不行了吗？”男人戏谑地轻笑，完全不打算为此放过他。又大又软的枕头被塞到他的下腹，臀部被强行抬高，粗长的阴茎从背後贯穿了他的身体。思绪再次随著欲望飘散，背後的姿势使得猛烈插入的阴茎更加深入。Matt的呻吟被撞得破碎成哽咽，上半身完全压在床上，被吸肿的乳尖和下身的勃起同时磨擦着床单，一阵阵疼痛和酥麻交织成奇异的快感，是他从未有过的体验。  
他身材本来就比Ben小得多，此刻被Ben全压在身上，几乎就是被他禁锢在怀里无法动弹了，只能被动地翘起屁股承受又快又狠的操弄。嗓子早哑了，现在只能发出小小的如小动物般挠人心的呜咽声。  
Ben被他又青涩又敏感的反应刺激得更加兴奋，不但没有停下来，反而想看到他更凄惨的可爱样子。  
他直起身把人翻过来，Matt小口喘息着，领带都湿透大半，全是他流下的眼泪。原本白皙的皮肤都透着绯红，上面又有隐约的青紫痕迹，真是被欺负得狠了。  
“真可爱……”  
男人的手腹拂过小东西喘息着的唇瓣，伸进嘴巴里搅动着，逼出他更多的呻吟。他只剩下野兽的本能，用力朝著温暖紧窒滑润的小穴里冲撞。紫胀的肉棒插入时，透明粘稠的肠液被撞飞溅出来，到处都湿淋淋的。拔出的时候，连一圈鲜红的嫩肉也跟著微微翻出，淫靡诱人……  
Matt早就昏过去了，等他醒来的时候，觉得全身都酸痛得无法动弹，尤其羞人的地方更是热辣辣的，疼得他又要哭起来。回想起昨晚的情景，他委屈得泪水在眼眶里打转。  
突然房门被打开，他回头看到那个欺负他的人神清气爽地走过来，恨得他真想咬上两口。到这时，他才注意到自己是躺在一间装修低调却感觉很奢华的卧室里，并不像是酒店。  
“这，这是哪儿？”  
“我家。”男人理所当然地掀开被子：“来吧宝贝，给你上点药。”  
他真想拒绝，可是人在屋檐下，还是老老实实先听话吧。男人很满足他的乖巧，在他额头吻了一下：“乖，今天我就让人把你东西搬过来，你还要买什么给管家列张单子好了。”  
什，什么？  
Matt吓呆了，完全说不出话。这男人在自说自话什么鬼？  
他只是去夜店打个工啊！  
突然就要被人养起来了？

 

系列12  
吸血鬼猎人（上）

“你追着我跑了大半个美国。”  
森冷的语气比这寒冬的气温还要渗人，高大的吸血鬼双眸闪过一道暗红的光，紧紧盯着他的天敌。  
一个被他打败的吸血鬼猎人。  
经过一场激烈的打斗，猎人的衣服和头发上沾满了泥土与草根、枯叶，那都是刚才他被吸血鬼压在树林里打滚时沾上的。  
他的帽子被打掉了，暗金色的短发乱糟糟的，脸上也有几块擦伤，然而这依然无损他的美丽——吸血鬼在心里默默欣赏着这种倔强而清冷的美，他从很久以前就觉得，这个一直拼命追逐自己的猎人小子，真是长得太漂亮了。  
却偏偏要选择这么危险的工作。  
寒夜的树林荒无人烟，连野兽都嗅到了浓烈的危险气息，不敢靠近。  
猎人被吸血鬼的皮鞭捆住双手靠着树干吊起来，双脚几乎要吊离地面。他蓝色的眼眸满是冰霜，讥诮地与对方对视，毫不畏惧。尽管他深知一个落入吸血鬼手里的猎人不会有好下场。  
“这是我的工作。”  
吐出一口带着血丝的口水，猎人勾起嘴角：“所以你还在等什么？”  
杀了我吧。  
就像你们吸血鬼杀死无数无辜的人类那样。  
“你这么好看，我不舍得。”  
吸血鬼笑起来，冷冷的语调也似乎掺杂了点温度。猎人闭上眼不为所动，是了，他忘记了吸血鬼都是性格恶劣的生物，就像喜欢把老鼠玩得半死再吃掉的猫。  
背后渗出冷汗，不停滑动的喉结出卖了他的紧张，但他也只能继续等待残酷的折磨。  
折磨到死。  
“你很害怕？我以为你不会怕的……”吸血鬼双手撑在树干上，用他庞大厚实的身体，将比他矮小得多的猎人圈住了。猎人更紧张了，下意识不断吞咽着口水，感觉吸血鬼冰冷的嘴唇似乎要碰上自己的脖子。  
他在寻找自己的颈动脉吗？  
“呀。”  
突然被舔过脖子上一小块皮肤，猎人抖了一下发出急促的惊呼，又赶紧咬住下唇。湿滑的舌头似乎比自己想象中更温暖些，缓慢地，贴着脖子的曲线，一下下地舔着，甚至用嘴唇叼起一小块皮肤吮吸。  
是吸血的前戏吗，猎人的身体已经绷得发硬，准备好迎接生命的最后一刻。  
然而那软软的舌头却逐渐偏离了脖子，开始舔上他的脸，完全不介意他满脸的灰尘似的，舔着那几处浅浅的擦伤。  
呲……口水接触伤口带来微痛，猎人咬紧牙，忍受着吸血鬼猫捉老鼠的逗弄。低沉的男声在耳边响起：“这么漂亮的脸蛋，留下伤口多可惜。放心，我会给你好好舔舔的……”  
要杀就杀，怎么那么多废话！  
猎人恨恨地想。  
他已经追杀这只吸血鬼好久了。从都市到乡村，从东海岸到西海岸，从夏天到冬天。即使现在闭上眼睛，他也能完全勾勒出这只吸血鬼的外貌身形，完全能想象得到那张过分英俊的面孔——吸血鬼长得那么帅干嘛——上痞痞的表情。  
他们交过几次手，总是以吸血鬼逃走为结局。正当猎人以为今天终于能得手的时候，吸血鬼却突然展示出比平时强大数倍的实力，轻松地把他反捕获了。所以，原来这只吸血鬼都是在隐藏实力逗自己玩？  
忽然猎人尖俏的下巴被用力抓紧抬起，刚刚吮吸过他脖子的嘴唇，吻住了他微微张开的唇瓣。灵巧的舌尖挑开他紧闭的口腔，湿滑粗糙的舌头在他口中翻搅纠缠。他被吸血鬼吻得头脑发昏，从没被人这样霸道地掠夺过，根本容不得一丝反抗。他好容易才找回神智，发狠地咬下去，血腥的味道顿时在两人口中蔓延。然而吸血鬼混不在意，只是把他的下巴抓得更紧，吻得更深，又和他缠绵了好一会儿才离开。  
“喜欢我的血的味道吗，小猎人？”  
吸血鬼舔舔自己沾满了猎人口水的嘴唇，露出锋利的獠牙。猎人急促地喘息着，看着那张玩世不恭的俊脸，只恨自己刚才咬得不够用力。呸。  
吸血鬼手里不知何时多了一把银制匕首，猎人心一惊，那是自己的狩猎工具！  
锋利的银制匕首挑开衬衫，贴在裸露的胸膛上，有一瞬间，猎人错觉他要将这匕首插进自己的心脏。  
“其实，你也很怕这银制的匕首，对不对。”吸血鬼又笑起来：“毕竟你也有一半的吸血鬼血统。”  
“你怎么知道……”猎人讶然睁眼，对上那双暗红发光的眸子。那眼里仿佛有魔力，吸引着他怔怔的盯着看。  
“我能闻出你身上同类的味道。而且，吸血鬼猎人中最高级的猎人，就是你们这种混血儿，难道不是半公开的秘密了吗？”  
羞耻的身世被揭开，猎人原本失血的脸庞染上几分恼怒的血色。  
是的，他的父亲也是一个吸血鬼。不知道为何没有杀死他的母亲，而是在他母亲腹中留下了他。他被当成怪物生下来，又因为珍稀的混血血统被从小培养成猎人。追杀这世界上每一只吸血鬼，是他唯一的生存意义。  
想起抑郁病逝的母亲，悲惨的一生，他就必须将吸血鬼灭族。然而，今天他的路也走到了尽头……  
破碎的衬衫敞开了胸膛，细小的乳尖在冷风中迅速硬挺起来。吸血鬼的眼神变得幽暗，低头舔弄着那两颗小小的肉粒，不时用自己尖尖的牙齿啃咬，拉扯，把肉粒玩弄得肿胀起来。猎人拼命忍耐喉咙里涌上来的呻吟，他才不会觉得舒服！吃肉一样乱咬，果然是野蛮的生物！  
匕首贴着腹部的线条往下，切断了他的皮带，裤子被一只大手粗鲁地扯到腿弯。猎人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他已经预感到吸血鬼不止是想杀死他那么简单。  
“没错，我是要吃掉你。”看到小猎人终于开始害怕，吸血鬼心情更好了：“用另一种方式。”  
“滚开！”  
猎人想抬腿踹开对方，然而这种举动注定是徒劳，他现在根本无法反抗对方施加给自己的一切。吸血鬼不再跟他废话，卡在他两腿中间，戴着皮手套的双手直接贴上他在空气中被激出一层鸡皮疙瘩的臀部，大力揉捏。  
又凉又硬的皮料，摩擦在娇嫩的皮肤上，粗鲁的动作竟带来阵阵酥麻。猎人绝望地再次闭眼，他知道接下来只会越来越糟，而他却只能承受噩梦延续。  
“杀了我吧……”他喘息着，眼角堆起泪花，鼻腔里充盈着水汽。不能向敌人认输，即使已经彻底落败，他也想死得有尊严。可吸血鬼并不是这么想的，隔着自己裤子的布料，一下下地挺胯，摩擦着猎人细嫩的腿根和垂下的性器。  
“我不会杀你的，宝贝。”  
吸血鬼咬住他的耳垂，轻轻拉扯，舌尖穿进耳洞模拟交合的动作，嬉笑着挑逗他的敏感带。猎人别开头，所以并没有看到吸血鬼用嘴扯下了自己的皮手套，解开裤子。  
黑暗中，被分开的大腿中间抵上了一根滚烫的巨物。猎人不可遏制地颤抖起来，太大了，虽然他看不到，可同样作为一个雄性生物，只是触碰到一个圆钝的头部，他就能大致判断出这阴茎该有多粗多长——吸血鬼的生理特征之一，作为狩猎专家的他不会不清楚。而这只吸血鬼，可能比他见过的任何吸血鬼，都要更大。  
“别怕呀。”轻微的吱吱声从下面传来，似乎是吸血鬼在撸动着自己的阴茎。重新抵上来的时候多了一种油腻的触感，像是涂了什么油膏：“我知道你一定能好好吃进去的，宝贝……”  
邪气的轻笑再次逼近他的脸，嘴唇又被男人含进嘴里，伴随而来的，是全身被撕成两半的剧痛。  
所有的惨叫都被吸血鬼吞噬进嘴里，那根可怕的阴茎终于冲进了他的身体。  
鲜血沿着白皙的腿根蔓延而下，猎人终于忍不住哭了出来。  
高大健硕的吸血鬼靠体型轻松地将他压在身后的树上，两条结实的大腿被压得张开到最大。从没被侵入过的紧致入口吃力地吞进布满狰狞筋脉的巨物，靠着油膏和血液的润滑，阴茎终于顺利插进了一大半。  
“哦宝贝，你真棒……”  
吸血鬼感觉自己被一圈圈富有弹性的嫩肉拼命咬紧，仿佛有无数张小嘴在按摩着他敏感的神经末梢，快感噼里啪啦地从交合处烧到腰椎，再从尾椎一路冲上头顶，整个人爽得发麻，忍不住又挤进去一点。  
他就知道，就知道这是个宝贝，就知道这小猎人的身体最适合伺候自己粗壮得过分的性器。只有同样具有吸血鬼血统的身体，才能完美地容纳他的欲望，况且他被自己侵犯的样子真是美得不可思议。  
月光洒在小猎人布满泪痕的脸上，平时清明的蓝眼睛瞳孔放大，显然在剧痛中失去了神智。吸血鬼不住吻着那张迷人的脸蛋，猛地捅进他身体深处，打桩一样开始了抽插。  
混血的猎人尽管不愿意，体内却自然而然地分泌出保护身体的粘液，让吸血鬼的抽插变得顺畅。硕大的龟头变换着角度，在湿滑的肉穴里又顶又撞，直到戳上某处微凸的软肉，才狠狠撞在这一处。  
“呀——不……”猎人被吊起来的身体猛然弹起又被压住，吸血鬼勾起嘴角，知道自己找对了地方。  
硬如铁棒的巨物每一下都捅在那个让小猎人受不了的地方，之后，整根退出穴口，再用力撞入肠道最深处，如此这般抽插了几十下后，猎人的身体开始抑制不住的痉挛颤抖，肠道深处一股粘液狂涌而出。  
“舒不舒服？嗯？”  
吸血鬼蛊惑地在他耳边不住挑逗，猎人紧闭眼睛，一股股眼泪止不住地往下流。他痛恨自己身体的反应，可他完全控制不了，酥酥麻麻的快感让他的忍耐就快到极限了。  
体内最脆弱的部位不断被凶猛的侵犯，两腿本想要收紧，却把男人的窄腰紧紧夹住，他的声音哽咽呜咽，无力的将头靠在树干上，神情恍惚，全靠最后一点理智强忍着不叫出声。  
吸血鬼伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：“宝贝你真是倔强，不过我喜欢……”  
紧接着他全部抽出，又猛力地一捅到底。  
猎人尖叫着抽搐起来，不受控制地喷出一股股精液。吸血鬼可没给他休息的时间，在他一边射精的时候，一边操得更狠，逼得他终于哭着喊着说不要了，放过我，我不行了。  
他的身体被树干和高壮的吸血鬼夹在中间，男人的窄臀不停耸动。随着他胯下狠狠的撞击，一声声带着抽泣的呻吟回荡在树林里。  
月光黯淡下来，像是不忍看下去。

 

系列13  
吸血鬼猎人（下）  
他是被剧烈的晃动和体内的冲撞弄醒的。  
最初感受到的仍然是下体难言的痛楚，可在痛苦中又夹杂着强烈的快慰。他还没睁眼就忍不住呻吟起来，嘴唇又被重重地碾压吮吸。  
“宝贝，你醒了？”  
吸血鬼大发慈悲地停下来——然而巨大的阴茎还深深埋在猎人的肠道深处，一跳一跳。  
终于睁开了眼睛，猎人发现自己全身赤裸地躺在一间屋子的床上，大概是这只吸血鬼的某处巢穴？他的手仍然被束缚着捆在床头，这姿势让他被迫仰头挺胸，于是胸前已经红肿到快破皮的乳尖，又被男人啧啧地含进嘴里疼爱着。  
压在他身上的吸血鬼也不着寸缕，在昏暗的光线下，雄健壮硕的身体像一堵肉墙，充满了威慑力。细密的胸毛从锁骨一直蔓延到下身，而下身那根东西被他挺胯又往里一顶，小猎人不由得闷哼一声。  
包裹着粗长阴茎的后穴猛地一阵紧缩，吸血鬼被夹的粗喘几声，抓住他的腰又开始不停晃动。  
猎人惊恐地发现自己下身流出了好多粘液，被抽插的动作带得汁水四溅。他后穴里层层软肉吸夹着男人狰狞的巨物不断吞入吐出，龟头一次次顶开紧窒的湿滑肉穴，冲进他体内最深的地方。  
房间很暗，猎人不知道这场似乎无休无止的交合进行了多久。他低吟着求饶，早已将倔强抛之脑后，但吸血鬼可没放过他的想法。  
“你真的不喜欢？嗯？”男人挺着腰将胯下的巨物更重更深的戳进他体内，顶着一处软肉研磨起来。  
“嗯啊……不要，快停下……”小猎人被体内突然涌出的巨大快感折磨的不停扭动身体，想要逃开让人陷入疯狂的接触。  
他开始痛恨自己的体质。只有同样具有吸血鬼血统的人才能经得起这样可怕的挞伐，换一般人早就被搞死了吧。可他却还被迫承受着更多，更多……  
“你真是个宝贝，亲爱的。”吸血鬼把他一条腿抬到自己肩膀上，让他的双腿张成一个非常适合插入的角度，这过人的柔韧性真是太棒了。男人已经在思考以后跟他玩更多好玩的姿势，不过，今天还没玩够呢。  
巨物从正面深深插入后穴，猎人小声尖叫着想躲开，可他的每一次挣扎都让体内的软肉重重撞在冲入的龟头上。敏感的地方被不断碰撞，体内的快感愈加强烈，湿滑的肉穴开始剧烈收缩，他的嗓子都喊哑了，全身紧绷着一阵颤抖，又一次被操到射精——可是只射出了透明的液体，几乎要射不出了。  
“你好敏感，夹得我好舒服。”吸血鬼粗重的喘着气，额头渗出一层细密的汗珠，胯下的巨物被小穴绞得筋脉爆出，涨得紫红，他压抑住射精的欲望，不想就这样放过他。  
忍了好几个月，好容易今天把他引到绝境抓到手，不吃个通透怎么过瘾？  
他粗糙的掌心也渗出了汗水，重重地抚摸着猎人全身的皮肤，把他瘫软的身体翻转过去。猎人的脸闷进了枕头，两只大手抚摸上发颤的大腿，紧贴着细腻光滑的皮肤慢慢向腿根移动，来到两人下体相连的部位，揉捏上穴口附近的一圈软肉。  
异样的酥麻让猎人不安地扭动着屁股，吸血鬼抓牢了他的腰，竟然从被撑得发白的洞口挤入一根手指。  
“啊！”猎人又流出了疼痛的眼泪，虽然他的身体有一部分自愈功能，可过分的入侵依然让他痛苦不已。  
他的痛苦反而催化了吸血鬼的情欲。男人抽出手指，握住两瓣臀肉揉了揉，从后方慢慢捅进去。  
后穴被缓慢的动作磨得越来越痒，涌出了很多湿滑的液体。两人的交合处早就泥泞不堪，现在更加湿淋淋一片。他呻吟着扭动腰肢，想对抗体内升起的快感，然而注定是徒劳。  
“你也很爽对不对，宝贝？水好多，好湿……”  
吸血鬼俯下身，咬着他的耳垂说。小猎人的蓝眼睛早就哭得红肿，抽抽噎噎着。吸血鬼吻着他眼角的泪水，又往下舔着，一直舔到他脖子上某处温热的血管。  
就是这里。  
“呀——————”  
嘶哑的悲鸣在屋里响起，吸血鬼锋利的犬牙咬进了他娇嫩的脖子，死死咬紧。  
疼痛和失血让小猎人陷入晕眩，而这时吸血鬼的下身却开始猛烈地进攻。  
他臀部被男人的大手抬起贴紧下身，仅仅让小穴含着龟头，然后再重重压下，将粗壮的阴茎瞬间挤入紧窒的甬道，把他体内塞得满满胀胀。穴内紧缩的嫩肉绞缠着越胀越大的巨物，吸血鬼全身也被强烈的快感包裹着，他再也不愿控制自己，狠命地冲撞，在吸血中将一股股精液射进了猎人的肠道深处。  
等到屋里的低吼与呻吟声渐渐平静下来，彻底被操成一团软泥的猎人全身不可克制地痉挛着，瘫在床上，脖子上的两个小洞流出一丝丝鲜血。  
男人终于舍得将阴茎从穴口里拔出来，带出许多红白混杂的粘液。他压在那具被他操到发昏的身体上，尖长的舌头一点点舔着那脖子上的血丝。  
“宝贝，现在你身体里也有我的血了。”  
混血的猎人不会因为被吸血而丧命，但被注入纯种吸血鬼的血液，会让他一步步变成真正的吸血鬼。只要再经过几次改造，他身体的自愈能力会越来越强。  
他吻着那张失神的面孔，爱不释手地一下下抚摸着身下迷人的肉体。真好，他终于要把这可爱的小东西变成自己的禁脔，绑在身边吃个够。

系列14  
1987年的某个周日早晨。

少年抱着棒球手套蹬蹬蹬蹬跑上楼，推开熟悉的房门。  
“Matt，起床了。”  
他踢踢床上的一坨被子，走到窗边随手拉开窗帘。  
“哦FXXK。”  
抱着枕头趴着赖床的Matt呻吟一声，把被子扯上来罩住脑袋，连一根金毛都没露出来，把头裹得严严实实。“我要睡觉。”  
“说好了今天去打棒球的啊。”  
Ben一屁股坐在床边，丢开棒球手套去扯Matt的被子。他就知道这个懒虫又要赖床了！没有见过比他更懒的家伙，在某种意义上来说。  
Matt字面意义上的蠕动了几下，不但没让Ben扯开被子，反而把被子层层卷起来裹紧，整个人像鸡肉卷一样被软乎乎的被子包着，看得Ben好气又好笑。  
因为把被子全往上拉，原本盖在被子下的脚丫子就全露了出来。Ben不怀好意地笑着，一手抓住Matt白白胖胖的脚丫子，被下的人猛地一抖，然后忍不住哇地叫起来。  
Ben不但把他的右脚丫抓在手里，还很欠揍地咬了一口！  
“好痛。”  
Matt终于掀开被子露出脑袋来，撑起头怒视着Ben：“疼死啦！”  
“嗯哼，谁让你要赖床。”  
长手长脚的少年整个人爬到Matt身上，捧起他气嘟嘟的嘴唇狠狠亲一口：“早上好。”  
“……我还没刷牙。”Matt的蓝眼睛迷迷蒙蒙还没彻底睡醒，脸上红通通的，不知道是在被子里憋的，还是害羞。  
他还没完全接受这个比自己小两岁的家伙，在不久前变成自己“男朋友”的事实，就像他也还没完全接受去年夏天还比自己矮的小弟，今年突然就猛窜身高变成了大个子。  
真讨厌啊，尤其是这种时候，Ben四肢全压在他身上，Matt仰头看着他发现自己竟然难以挣脱小男友的钳制。  
“好啦我起床了，让我去洗漱……喂……”  
Ben根本没接话，勾起嘴角笑了笑，又低头吻下来，含住他的嘴唇不住吮吸，才不管他刷不刷牙呢。  
手下也没闲着地，把小哥哥从松软的被子里剥出来，像剥开一层玻璃糖纸，露出牛奶软糖一样青葱白嫩的身体。  
“嗯……”  
Matt被笼罩在少年身下的阴影里承受他过分热情的早安吻，被那双不安分的大手抚摸着睡了一夜后放松柔软的身体。他只穿了一条松松的睡裤，裸露的上半身被大手覆盖着，无所不至地按揉搓弄，敏感的乳尖在微凉的空气里迅速挺立起来。  
他推不开身上的人，反而被压得更紧，少年身上的衣料摩擦着他柔嫩的乳尖，引起微微的麻痒。Ben好容易放开了他的嘴唇，Matt大口地喘着气，突然又小声尖叫起来。  
Ben含着他的乳尖轻轻舔弄着，舌尖好奇地触碰着顶端，Matt扭动着身体低声催促说“别玩了”，想曲起脚把人顶开，但却反倒被Ben趁势卡进了自己两腿中间。  
少年用两手将Matt的手分别压在头部两侧，头低下来，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰上了，呼吸吹拂在对方脸上。  
“亲爱的matty，”Ben笑得很开心：“还敢赖床吗？”  
Matt的脸早红透了，又羞又气。明明去年自己还是绝对强势的大哥哥，现在两人间却像掉了个，变成了Ben才是掌控主动权的那个，尽管这家伙才十五岁……真是不甘心啊！  
“哼！”  
他转过脸不去看那个讨厌的家伙，到底自己被什么糊了脑袋才会答应跟这家伙交往的啊？  
等等……不要乱来啊喂！  
少年竟暧昧地挺胯，把自己裤子下硬胀起来的一大块顶着他的东西，慢慢磨蹭着。不可以这样的……Matt觉得自己有必要教育教育这个坏小子了，然而下一刻Ben却只用单手就把他的两手按在头顶，另一只手毫不客气地把他的睡裤拉下来。  
“喂……啊……”Matt的身体顿时一点一点软下去，在Ben的掌握里全身酥软得不行。那只大手轻松地把两人青春勃发的性器都握在一起摩擦套弄，Ben又俯首下来吻住他，堵住了他所有的抗议和喘息。  
这和自己来一发手活是截然不同的感受，Matt被羞耻和快感交替包围着，连Ben放开了他的双手也丝毫没有察觉。少年扯过被子将两人都裹进去，从外面看来，只看到被下的两人在不断地起伏纠缠……  
等到被子再次被掀开的时候，Matt两手还捂着脸，手下透出的皮肤早就红成了番茄，两眼闭得紧紧的，不敢去看那个讨厌的人。  
Ben爬起来找纸巾，Matt挣扎着起床跳下地，跑进浴室清理自己，大力关上门。  
丢脸死了！居然被他搞得那么舒服还哄着说了好多胡话！  
他再也不要看到Ben了！  
——那天，他们还是去打棒球了。  
Ben为了表示“歉意”，每次站上打击位置的时候都任由Matt随便把球砸他身上，嘿嘿嘿笑着一点脾气都没有，看的Matt更加生气。  
他真怀念那个听话的小个子弟弟啊呜呜呜。

马卡龙15  
求职者与面试官

“Hi。”  
看到办公室里的人出来，高大的男人忙站起来迎上去。  
嗯？  
他没想到自己已经加班到那么晚了，今天来面试的那位先生，居然还坐在等候室里等他出来。  
连前台工作人员没了人影，这位还真是执着啊……但是有什么用呢？  
“呃……”青年挠挠头，露出一个无奈的笑脸：“抱歉啊，我们真的不能雇用你。你懂的，嗯……”  
谁让这人几年前得罪了歌坛最有前途的新星，被整个纽约流行音乐界封杀了？是挺可惜的，原来事业那么成功，年纪轻轻就成为了知名乐评人，一个失误就被打进谷底了。  
“啊，我不是为那个。”  
男人往前一步，他不由自主被逼得后退，背一下贴在了办公室门上，心里嘀咕着这人也太高了……才不是因为自己矮。微微扬起头，他皱着眉看向对方，男人犹豫了一下说：“那个，你……”  
“唔？”  
他疑惑地眨眨眼睛，男人在那双泛蓝的眸子里看见了自己的倒影，话一下涌出了嘴边：“可以告诉我你的电话吗？”  
“我的电话？”这人是想继续游说他？不用了吧？正想继续拒绝，男人似乎猜到了他在想什么，急促地说：“我不是那个意思。不是工作的事。”  
那你是什么意思？  
青年觉得更奇怪了。没料到对方竟再往前了一步——懂不懂什么叫社交距离，这太过分了吧，都要压到自己身上了——突然抓住他的肩膀说：“我对你一见钟情了。”  
EXM？  
青年的大脑瞬间当机了好几秒，好一会儿才找回自己的声音，平时的伶俐和活泼不知飞到哪儿去了。“呃……呃……抱歉，我喜欢的是女生……喂！”  
这人是听不懂拒绝吗？  
男人竟然在听到他说抱歉的时候俯身压了下来，壮硕厚实的身体将青年整个人按在门上，滚烫的唇瓣贴上了他还在说话的嘴，迫不及待地开始索吻。  
搞什么？  
他真的是第一次被人这样强硬对待，整个人完全不知该作何反应。当他回过神来的时候，男人的舌头已经毫不费力地撬开了他的口腔，卷起他软软的舌尖吮吸起来，酥麻热烫的感觉从舌尖往全身扩散。  
理智上告诉他该立刻推开男人，但事实上两人之间的体型差让他完全做不出抵抗的动作，反而被男人高超的吻技吻得身子都开始发软。他被强壮的男人圈在双臂间承受绵长的热吻，唇齿与舌头全都被掠夺了自由，连呼吸都变得困难。  
不知过了多久，男人才微喘着放开他，他两手不自觉地攀在男人宽厚的肩膀上急剧地喘息着，却突然身子一僵。  
男人的手掌贴上了他本能翘起发胀的下腹，略带水汽的沙哑声音轻笑着在他耳边响起：“不是说你只喜欢女生吗？”  
他嗔怪着抬起被吻得泪汪汪的眼睛，瞪了男人一眼，然而又被男人再次袭来的激吻夺去了所有的语言。  
*  
一直到他们跌进青年公寓里的时候，贴在一起的两片嘴唇几乎没有分开过。  
刚刚仓促地开灯，体型娇小得多的青年就猛地被男人拦腰抱起来，一边吻着他的脸一边问：“宝贝，卧室在哪里？”  
他早被男人吻得面色潮红，浑身无力，把埋在男人怀里微微喘息着，指了下卧室的方向。男人三两步就迈进了卧室，两人迅速在床上又滚成一团，衣物不断掉落在地上。  
“等下，先开灯……”  
他挣扎着起来按亮床头灯，却被男人从背后贴着他的肩膀一路剥开衣服啃咬下来。青年乏力地趴在床头板上，两颊酡红，身子软软地任由对方施为。  
他以为自己今天面试这男人的时候，把性向隐藏得很好呀，顶多是因为看他长得太帅多看了几眼，或者多开了几句玩笑？他怎么看出来自己也对他有好感的……嗯……  
青年正胡思乱想着，身上早被剥得一丝不挂，两团微微鼓起的胸肉被男人的大掌握在掌心不断搓揉，力道忽轻忽重，还时不时用拇指碾压翘起的乳尖。一声声小猫似的呻吟从嫩红微张的双唇间不断溢出，青年又忙咬住下唇，为自己还没开始就情不自禁发出这样的声音略略羞耻。  
“叫出来呀，我喜欢听。”  
男人揉弄胸肉的动作加重了，蛰伏在胯下的肉棒早就蠢蠢欲动，压在青年颤颤的肉臀上磨蹭着，特地找准了角度蹭进了深深的臀缝里。  
薄嫩的臀部皮肤被散发着热气的肉棒烫得泛红，青年还没真正见到那根东西，却已经从接触中描摹出了那粗长硬胀的形状。联想到待会这根滚烫的东西将会怎样破开自己的身体，他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来，下意识往后仰起了雪白的脖颈。  
然而不久后他才知道自己的想象与现实依然差距巨大，当男人真正进入他的时候。  
尺寸骇人的阴茎把被开拓得软熟流水的小肉洞被撑成圆形，潮热幼嫩的穴肉立刻紧紧吮住圆钝的龟头，青年啊地猛弹了一下，生理性的泪水止不住溢出来。男人温柔地吻住他，手上却用力掐住两瓣臀肉继续往里顶入，湿滑顺畅地插到了最深处，狭窄紧致的肠道被撑开填满。  
过分的充实感让青年失去了任何应和的能力，穴肉却本能柔顺地包住性器根部一吮一吸，肉壁吸附着柱身连绵地蠕动。  
“好痛……”他终于抽噎着哭出来，这人居然那么大，还一下子全进来了，好痛啊快出去！  
“宝贝别急，待会就舒服了，乖。”男人正面压在他身上，两手抓住他的手腕按在头部两侧，开始了有规律的耸动。润滑剂在抽动中不停被带出滴落，青年低低地抽泣着，两腿无力张开，腰肢酸软得不行。然而随着男人有技巧的进出，下身初时的疼痛突然被酥入骨髓的酸麻快感替代，青年张嘴低声呻吟着，无意地抬起翘臀，配合着男人在抽送着顶撞自己体内的敏感点。  
被软热的穴肉吮吸的快感，也让男人从尾椎一路爽到头顶。在办公室里显得有些清瘦的青年，衣服下掩蔽的肉体却柔韧而丰盈，偏小的骨架上挂着健康鼓胀的肌肉，压在身下弹力十足，刺激得男人红着眼睛，下身疯狂地挺动起来，再不顾忌他是否已经适应了自己。  
“呜……”  
在性事上偏于内敛的青年，拼命压抑着自己的呻吟，臀部却一挺一挺地迎合男人凶狠的操干，两条腿无力地搭在那宽宽的肩膀上一晃一晃，脚趾爽得紧紧蜷起。  
伴随着男人激烈的撞击，青年被干得一耸一耸地头顶撞上了床板。男人索性把他抱着坐起来，突然变换的体位让阴茎挺入更深。他呀地叫了一声，立刻被一个更深更重的狠插，爽得直翻白眼。混合的体液从交合处流下来，又被迅速捅入的阴茎带进去，发出淫靡的水声，在空荡的房间里回响，听得人脸红心跳。  
“宝贝，舒服吗，嗯？”  
男人重新吻上他已经被亲肿的嘴唇，灼热的气息互相交缠，一如他们此刻四肢纠缠的身体。两人身上都出了一层薄薄的汗，男人的手掌沿着滑腻的背脊往下抚摸，贴在青年相对于普通男性而言过分凸翘的臀部上，抱住饱满的肉臀疯狂地挺动下身，铁杵一般坚硬的性器在软穴里又重又狠地抽插操干了起来。  
“呀……不要顶那里……”青年一口咬在男人汗湿的肩膀上，滑滑的咬不住，口水不住溢出嘴角，他只能把头埋在男人肩窝里啜泣着。粗长的阴茎顶到了他敏感的前列腺，对准那里碾压刺激，快感一波一波地涌动冲刷着身体。  
软软的乳尖在男人硬实的胸肌上磨蹭着，他忍不住低头含住一边的乳尖吮吸起来，瞬间感觉肉棒被穴肉绞紧，原来他的乳尖这么敏感。男人上下同时进攻着他的敏感点，青年早已滴水的阴茎还被夹在两人腹间磨蹭着，多重快感的交叠冲击，终于超过了青年的承受能力。  
他放开几乎要被咬出血痕的嘴唇，一声声尖叫起来，直接被干到了前后同时高潮。  
而缠满青筋的性器仍埋在他体内在火热地跳动，几乎没有给他休息的时间，再次把他压到床上放肆地艹弄起来。明明还在痉挛之中，吸得那么紧连抽出都困难，在他重新冲进来的时候又被温顺地破开，毫无阻碍，进进出出中只听到青年发出“嗯嗯”的低吟声，连呻吟的力气都快没有了……  
*  
“对我今晚‘面试’的表现还满意吗，宝贝？够资格当你男朋友吗？”  
良久之后，终于停下来的男人，把几乎快要睡过去的青年抱在怀里，低声调笑着。  
而某人连说话怼他的精神都没有了。  
不满意！我才不要你当我男朋友呢！哪有这种第一次就把人做得快下不了床的男朋友？  
他迷迷糊糊睡着了。

16、  
前提：商场上遇到的PY

Ben以为自己迟到了。刷卡走进房间的时候，看到Matt还好整以暇地，穿着整整齐齐的礼服，在给自己倒一杯冰水。  
看来他也是刚到。Ben扯松本来就解开了一颗扣子的领口，露出大片带着卷曲毛发的胸膛，俯首吻了吻Matt的侧脸。算是打个招呼。  
Matt没有躲开，只是表情仍淡淡的，没有被他的吻打破自己的节奏，依然小口小口地抿着冰水。当然，也没有回吻他的打算。  
然而Ben就是吃他这套。  
平时越是淡漠高冷，就越激起他撕破这层伪装的欲望。  
“你那边也刚结束？”  
他也给自己倒了杯水，索性把西装外套脱了，大喇喇地坐在另一边椅子上猛灌几口水。刚才的酒会喝了不少酒，这会儿酒劲上来了，有点晕。  
看向Matt的眼神就愈发灼热，带着浓浓的酒意。  
“是啊，本来想走了，又被人拉住聊了一会儿。”Matt揉揉眉心，有点累了。也许自己不该答应今晚的约会，直接回家睡一觉更好——反正跟这人在一起，是整晚都别想睡觉的。  
但他从来没能拒绝Ben发起的每一次邀约。每次都发誓是最后一次，但，没用。  
停不下来。Ben是，他也是。  
没想到平时粗鲁的Ben，这会儿却起身主动摘了Matt的眼镜，站到他身后。  
“闭眼。”  
Matt听话地合上眼，感觉一双发烫的手掌捂在了他酸累的眼皮上。  
热气透过薄薄的皮肤传到眼球，再传向头顶。  
修长的手指在两侧太阳穴轻轻按揉起来，手法没多高明，但适中的力度仍然让Matt觉得很放松，忍不住小小嗯了声。  
“舒服？”沙哑的气声满是挑逗的意味，Matt已经习惯了这男人的轻佻。  
“唔。”  
“我会让你更舒服。”  
男人低低笑起来，气息离他的脸更近了。  
在酒会里周旋了一整夜，却仍整齐笔挺的礼服外套被剥开，黑缎领结无声滑落。白衬衫被扯松了，露出与衬衫颜色相比更肉粉些的脖颈，Ben难耐地舔了上去。  
“啧。”  
Matt被迫仰起头，男人从吻到咬动作越来越激烈。不过片刻，他上身的衣物已是一片狼藉。Matt被男人从背后禁锢在椅子里，一大片白腻的胸口袒露着，亟不可待的大手伸了进去，找到敏感的乳尖狠狠一掐。  
“啊，不。”优雅冷漠的面具裂开冰纹，Matt睁开雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，想阻止男人作恶的大手，两手却同时被他一只手就钳制住了手腕。  
体型与力量都不在一个量级，他只能被男人控制着。  
像是嫌不过瘾，男人从后面直接把他整个人抱了起来，大步走到床前丢上去。  
他陷进绵软的床榻里又弹起来，旋即被厚实的身躯重重压住。  
喷着酒气的嘴巴含住他的胡乱吻一通，又粗喘着说“把舌头伸出来”。还没说完，就急着勾他的舌头，软嫩的舌尖被吮进嘴里疯狂舔弄。  
Matt仰着头和他接吻，手抵在两人中间，好容易找到个呼吸的空隙把人推开点：“先去洗澡……”  
“做一次再说。”  
兴致上来才不管那么多规矩，男人三两下就把他扒个精光。自己身上倒是还齐整，只是拉开裤链，把人翻过来就忍不住将热烫的肉棒对着穴口不住顶弄。  
“慢点，你戴套啊——喂！”  
Matt呜咽一声咬住了手背，性急的男人已经挤进了一个头部。好大，太大了，尽管被进入过许多次，仍让他难受得一下溢出了眼泪：“好疼……”  
“唉。”  
身体真想不管不顾地艹进去，艹到他哭得越来越厉害才好。但听见身下人软软地喊疼，Ben还是强忍着快意退出来，低头去舔他的穴口。  
“呀……啊……”  
这下不疼了，却是另一种难忍的酥麻刺激。穴口被舔得湿哒哒的，温热的舌头不住扫过，酥得他忍不住塌下了腰，屁股被迫抬得更高。裹着润滑剂的手指一根根伸进来，每进来多一根，Matt就轻轻哆嗦一阵。  
“真是敏感。”男人啃咬着他弹润的臀肉，手上动作加快，抽插中带出吱咕吱咕的水声。Matt依然咬紧了手，眼泪簌簌地流下来，这次却是因为快感太过强烈。  
没多久，男人便感觉被抽插的肠道突然高频痉挛起来。这让他很有成就感，又一次只用手指就把人玩弄到高潮了。  
“爽不爽？”  
男人再也忍不了了。Matt整个人瘫软下去，被摆弄成正面双腿大开的姿势，下一刻男人抓紧他的肉臀就艹了进去。  
“哦。”  
两人同时爽得呻吟出声。  
整个房间只剩下肉体撞击的声音。Ben低头看着身下被他顶弄得飞出去又拽回来的人，先前衣冠楚楚的绅士面孔早已被满脸泪痕所替代。蓝眼睛半开半闭，显然已经被艹得失神，舌尖不停在柔润的唇上滑过，留下一道道诱人的水痕。  
他低下头再次吻住那诱惑着他的红唇，将所有的吟哦都吞入腹中，上下同时侵犯着这浑身发软的人儿。  
Matt的皮肤很白很薄，这会儿下身都被撞红了，大腿两侧也被男人西裤布料磨蹭得发红。他抓紧了床单，原本圈在Ben腰上的腿早已滑落下来，随着一波比一波强烈的快感在不住抽搐痉挛。  
“慢一点啊……”  
实在受不了这个野兽般的男人，做起来毫无节制。每一下都撞得又重又狠，让他既痛又爽，次次都艹到最深处实在承受不住。  
然而已经被快慰冲昏头脑的男人哪能停下来。他把人摆成侧卧的体位，抬高一条腿架到自己肩膀上，再挺起健腰由上往下地操进去。Matt终于哭着尖叫起来，太深了，实在太深了，他觉得自己要被男人钉死在床上。  
他扭动着屁股想挣开，然而这无谓的挣扎只是增加了男人摩擦抽插的快感。腰被死死按住，男人的肉茎仍在不知疲倦地，一次又一次破开他的肠道，刺激着每一处敏感的神经末梢，直到他被艹射了也仍在继续。  
Matt都快被做得半昏过去，良久，才感觉男人在一阵快速抽插后，缓缓覆盖在自己身上。  
两个人浑身都像水里捞出来似的，湿淋淋，汗液与酒气一同蒸发到空气中，夹杂着性交后体液散发的淫靡气息。  
他们交换了一个绵长的亲吻。  
“来，宝贝，我们去洗澡。”男人很快又恢复了体力，把软泥一样的人抱起来往浴室走。  
Matt勾着他的肩膀，只觉得下身黏腻一片。那混蛋根本没戴套。  
他知道待会男人会帮他清理那些射进去的东西，以更恶劣的，玩弄他的方式。  
然而他真的太累了。不想和这混蛋计较。  
“下次再也不接他的电话了。”Matt闭上眼睛，又一次发誓。

17

前提：大佬派人把整天乱跑不着家的某人抓回去了

蒙在眼睛上的黑布被取下的时候，他下意识紧闭双眼。长时间没有接触光明，稍有一点光线刺激就难受到眩晕，然而更让他难受的远不止此。  
整个人被一股大力推倒在地毯上。只穿了短袖T恤和沙滩短裤，手脚皮肤被迫擦过粗糙的地毯。他吃痛低嘶，下一刻却被抓住下巴强迫抬头。  
不得不睁开眼，出现在视线中的，果然是那张熟悉的面孔——尽管背着光，男人脸上蕴含的暴怒与愤懑仍是扑面而来。啊他生气了。那是当然的。  
烟味浓重，从猛然噙住他嘴唇的舌头里渡进来，不住搅动，让辛辣的气息也沾染了他的舌尖。这是个充满怒意的深吻，他肺里的空气都要被这男人吸空了，舌尖与双唇渐渐发麻。他忍不住挣扎起来，如果不是双手被绳子束缚在背后的话，他一定会用力推开这个混蛋……噢然而即使在平时，他其实也总是推不开这比自己庞大了一圈的身体。  
“……还跑吗？”  
他全身瘫倒在地上，男人两手撑在他头部两侧，粗喘着问他。他被吻得有些神志不清了，两眸许久才对上焦，呆呆看着男人近在咫尺的面容。灰白的短发乱蓬蓬，大胡子也像是许久没有好好梳理过，平时漫不经心的眼睛此刻却仿若鹰隼般锁定他。  
“哼。”  
心虚别过脸，不敢和男人对视。理智上知道自己这趟跑出去太久了，但想到每次都被他派人抓回来，又忍不住委屈。手腕被捆得好疼啊。  
男人不再跟他废话，低头啃咬着他的脖颈与喉结，在锁骨附近流连，吮吸，留下青青紫紫的淤痕。毫不怜惜地。裸露在领口外的皮肤被舔得湿漉漉，男人还不满足，呲啦将T恤领口撕开，接着往下舔。  
“晒红了呢。”仿佛大型犬类般舔弄着，男人语气平静，他却忍不住抖了下。领口下天然白皙的皮肤与脸颊脖子并不在一个色度，明晃晃地昭显着被阳光灼晒的痕迹。此刻被男人粗硬的胡子磨蹭着，又泛红一圈。  
既然撕开就不会停止，裂痕从衣领一直撕到底，上身彻底袒露在男人面前。他轻咬着下唇，往后仰头，胸口随着男人或轻或重的舔吻吮咬不住起伏。在舌头挑逗肚脐的时候，终于忍不住啊地叫起来，整个身体往上拱，又被重重掐着腰按回去。  
讨厌，明知道自己那里最敏感的……  
水光在眼尾闪啊闪，他抽抽鼻子忍回去，才发现沙滩裤连着内裤都被剥掉了。  
“一身海水味。洗个澡吧。”  
男人不容分说地将他抱起来，他身上已经不着片缕，捆着双手的绳子却没有替他解开的意思。  
“放我下来，喂！”  
他们都不年轻了，自己也早不是当初的清瘦少年。偏偏这个人依然几十年如一日地喜欢抱着他到处走，也不嫌累得慌。  
“扑通”，他被丢到放满温水的浴缸里，刚哇地吐出一口水，迅速把自己脱光的男人也迈进了浴缸。  
温水噗噗地溢出来，男人全身覆盖在他上方，捧着他的脸不住亲吻。  
豪华套房里几乎一半都是玻璃墙，他们就这样毫不遮掩地暴露在日光下，在浴缸里纠缠。尽管清楚这种酒店使用的，都是无法从外面窥视内部的镀膜玻璃，在光天化日下交媾的羞耻感仍然让他颤抖着，连脚趾都下意识蜷缩起来。  
水花四溅，饿了太久的男人从一开始就放开来做到尽，也不管他受不受得了。嘴巴被堵得结结实实连喊都喊不出，两腿分到最开挂在浴缸边缘上，下身全敞开了迎接男人饱含愤怒与爱意的冲撞。吱咕吱咕的交合声即使在水下都无法掩饰，每次粗壮的肉棒硬破开肉壁冲进来，都将所有的皱褶撑到极限，搅动着他体内的每一处敏感点。  
手腕上的绳子吃了水咬得更紧，束缚着他让他根本无从抵抗。他像一块满溢脂香的肥美油膏，被贪婪的食客放肆享用着，躲不开，逃不掉，只能放任自己被疯狂升腾的快感淹没。  
哆哆嗦嗦被艹射了一次，还在半昏半醒着，又根本被吃不够的男人从水里捞起来，压在玻璃墙上。他嘶哑地大骂起来，变态，混蛋，色情狂，然后被从穴口一干到底的肉棒艹得彻底没了声音。  
湿透了的身体贴紧了玻璃，吱吱地磨蹭着。男人咬住他肩上的一块软肉，一声不吭地掐着他的腰凶狠操干，腰腹与臀肉撞击出湿黏的啪啪声。是的，他们都已经没有了年轻时坚实的腹肌与紧绷的臀线，然而男人干起来的狠劲可一点都不输当年，直到把他肥软的屁股干到发红都不肯停下来。  
男人对付他太有经验了，打不得骂不得，太绵软哄着也不得，非要把他抓回来好好干一顿才彻底投降。  
没关系，我们还有很多时间可以玩下去。  
男人把他贴在玻璃墙上溢满眼泪口水的脸掰回来，继续索吻，仿佛要吻到天荒地老。  
直到天荒地老也不厌倦。

 

tbc


End file.
